Why Me, Mommy?
by Sailor Latias
Summary: There were of two things she was sure. One, Jade was playing a huge role in this somehow; and two, there was no way she was going to willingly talk like a baby. [My first time messing around with the concept of Age Play... It's perfectly fine and I'm not really into it, but it IS quite intriguing]
1. Chapter 1

It's gonna suck, I'm far from satisfied but I need to get this out of the way considering what I'm working with, here. Send in your words, guys. It starts out fine but get sloppier and even worse because I can't describe things for SHIT. It's also a **two**-**parter**. You're welcome.

* * *

Tori awoke lying on her stomach atop a soft surface to find out she was staring at a pair of knees. The legs they were attached to were partially covered by a semi-frilly-hemmed dress in a pastel pink color. A red pacifier dropped in front of them with slender hands following immediately to pick it up again. Tori followed the movements to reveal Cat Valentine sitting on her knees across from her with a small smile on her face before popping the binky in her mouth.

With a groan, the brunette lifted her head and upper body to find that she was also dressed similarly to Cat and that they were trapped in some kind of container – a playpen to be exact – with soft toys of all kinds, two blankets and a few pillows strewn about here and there. She stood up, letting out a very frustrated sigh. The playpen they were in was inside a dark pink room with butterflies scattered along the walls. Their prison mesh walls were just high enough so the girls could not just step over it as though it were a little hurdle. Tori's eyes widened at the dilemma.

"Cat," she said, her voice hesitant and soft, as she looked at the butterfly-infested walls, "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Goo!" came the response.

Tori quickly turned to face the redhead. Did she lose her mind? Or voice, or _whatever_?! Behind her companion was a wooden door painted white – the only exit visible in the room. Tori dropped to her knees and crawled over to Cat, removing the binky from the teenager's mouth. She wanted answers. With a high-pitched whine, Cat made a grab for the item and pouted when Tori held it out of her reach.

"I'll give it back when you start talking," Tori said, ignoring the obvious pun, "How did we get here and why? What's going on?"

"Sshh!" Cat hissed, "You have to talk like a baby or else Jade'll get mad..."

"Jade? Where is she? Why would Jade get mad if we don't talk like babies?"

"I don't know! Just give me it back!" the red-haired teenager moaned again, reaching for the pacifier. Tori still refused to hand it over, needing more answers than just the threat of an angry Jade. _That_, she could deal. _This_ was a whole new bottle of milk.

There were of two things she was sure. One, Jade was playing a huge role in this somehow; and two, there was no way she was going to willingly talk like a baby. She was going to get to the bottom of this... bizarre-alternate-world-baby-thing no matter what.

"Gimme my binky!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Cat huffed, throwing a glare Tori's way before flinging herself on the floor of the playpen. She started to kick and scream and pound the mattress with the sides of her fists, wailing, "Mama! Tori's bein' a meanie!" over and over like a mantra.

In an act of desperation, Tori threw the red binky to Cat in hopes that she would quiet down so no one would be alerted. She didn't. A few seconds later, the white wooden door opened and in rushed a very worried-looking Beck and Jade. Tori's jaw unhinged slightly.

"Since when are you two dating again?" she shouted amidst Cat's tantrum.

"See?!" Jade yelled, glaring at Beck, "I told you I knew Cat would freak out!"

Without quipping back, Beck rolled his eyes, sighed and gently began to pull Tori away from Cat and Jade to the opposite end of the large playpen. Tori didn't bother to resist as he led her away, her eyes glued to Jade lowering the prison wall she was nearest and sitting on her knees to comfort a crying Cat.

Beck clearing his throat caught Tori's attention. She turned to face him, hoping he wasn't going to start spewing out baby talk and nonsense. Seeing Jade babying Cat was strange enough.

"Have we been a bad girl?" he asked, putting on a mock pout face, "You're supposed to play nice with Cat, Tori."

"Beck!" Tori hissed.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're involved in this prank too?!" she continued, making sure to keep her voice low in case Jade heard her. This was going too far if even _Beck_ was in on it! Cat mentioned nothing about him, so if she talked normally with him it _had_ to be okay. "This acting game isn't funny anymore!"

Here the teenager bit his lip. Cat's cries were subsiding and that could only mean a little more trouble for him. "Tori..." he started, his voice in a low whisper, "It's not exactly a game but just play along, okay? Trust me, the sooner you succumb, the sooner she'll let you out."

Tori's brow furrowed, "Succumb to wha–"

"Whoa, where's your own pacifier, Tori?" he exclaimed suddenly.

"My own what?!" Tori squeaked. Seriously?! He was _seriously_ doing this to her?! Beck grunted before going back to Jade's side, a sign Tori realized she would have to decipher.

She looked at her three friends on the other side of the playpen. With teary eyes and her binky back in her mouth, Cat peeked at Tori between ribbons of her red hair. Jade was patting her on the back but, as usual, didn't look happy; judging from the way the black-clad teenager was glaring at her, Tori had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't because she was being soft with Cat. Beck gently rubbed Jade's shoulders before whispering something in her ear that changed Jade's frown into her signature smirk.

"So you were just being mean to Cat because you were cranky," she cooed, standing up and stepping over Cat's legs to get to Tori, "If you just called for me, Mommy would've made it better, Tori."

Mommy?! What?!

Tori stood up and glared at Jade as the latter closed in on her. This game was seriously not funny anymore. It never was. Who the hell did Jade West think she was, anyway? Treating her and Cat like babies and keeping them in a playpen with pacifiers! This was absurd! This was just... wrong and sick!

"Jade, what are you doing?!" she asked, "Why is Cat acting like a baby and why am I supposed to go along with this?! Is this some kind of sick mind game or a new way for you to torture me?"

Being at full height and yelling in Jade's face didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. Tori felt Jade's arm snake around her waist and reacted the same as any girl would. She relaxed, even if only slightly, and let her weight shift, watching as that smirk on the goth's face slowly morph into a genuine smile and, taking that as a cue, knew what was coming.

"Awh, does little Tori Vega need a diaper change?" Jade asked in that darn southern belle accent. Rolling her eyes at the words but not the tone in which they were spoken, Tori shook her head and sighed in defeat. Jade wasn't going to drop her act any time soon. She was always a great actress, almost never breaking character, but this piece _had_ to cross a line somewhere.

Somebody help...! Trina! Andre! Even Robbie would do!

"Diapy!" she heard Cat giggle, her voice higher than usual, "Chan'e diapy! Daddy, chan'e diapy!"

Both brunettes glance over to Cat tugging at Beck's arm. A bit annoyed, Tori couldn't help but wish it was his precious hair or his private area Cat was yanking away at...

"Did Cat... uhm..." Beck cut himself off by coughing, presumably to buy himself some time (or to cover up his shame) which hinted to Tori that the Canadian probably didn't know what he was doing any more than she did. "... do a number two?"

"Poopy!" Cat cried, hitting the floor with her fists, "Chan'e diapy, dada!"

Abruptly the room became eerily quiet. Tori, even with Jade holding her, was starting to feel a little tired standing and slowly began to slip into a sitting position. Much to her surprise, Jade came down with her, even pressing Tori close to her before their rumps ever touched the mat. Tori closed her eyes. Jade West... being so careful with _her_? This was an extremely odd gesture, but far from unwelcomed. Now, if only she could be like that a little more...

"Well?" All eyes went to Jade.

"Well what?" asked Beck, trying in vain to stop Cat from pawing at him, "How am I doing?"

He was asking how he was doing? Why would he... of course! Internally Tori cheered. Beck didn't know what he was doing! He broke character! He didn't willingly consent to this baby game at all, just like she suspected earlier!

"She's dirty – go change her!" Jade said simply.

"Wha– but I don't know how to–"

"NOW!"

Everyone jumped at the volume of Jade's voice before Beck picked Cat up bridal style and whisked her away from the playpen prison, away from Tori and Jade. The only sane person she trusted in this bizarre-o world was gone to go change a teenage baby's diaper. _Great_. This left her alone with – and she shuddered at the name –

Mommy.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, we all know this sucks ass. I'm writing the next one in first person - two profiles. Yay. Get those confetti cannons ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the two-parter? **I FUCKING LIED**. Seriously, guys? SEVEN reviews in a DAY for THIS thing? What up with that? Well, until I can get to the bottom of why and how I got my first hideous foot blister, you're gonna keep getting more of this story! Got that? Good.

* * *

xXx Mommy xXx

I smiled at the thought of Tori and I being alone in the room together. It was just the two of us now, no Beck or Cat. Just me and my... okay, I'm not going to go there yet. I look down at the girl I was delicately holding in my arms, noting how that little glare she was giving me looked so out of place for Tori Vega.

I should know – she practically made it _just for me_.

"I'm not going to do it," she says, shaking her head at me, "Nothing you do will make me crack, Jade. Nuh-thing!"

I love a good challenge, and this one was no different. "Let's make things interesting..." I smirk, gently releasing Tori from my grasp, "I'll make a bet with you."

Her left eyebrow rose up immediately at my proposal. "What kind of bet?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her suspicion. I waited for her to stop moving while she leaned back against the playpen walls and sat in the fetal position before continuing.

"If you can prove to me that you're strong enough to resist this treatment I'm giving you, I'll let you leave early..." I fought the urge to chuckle as her jaw instantly dropped before I even finished the deal. Noticing the little smile I slipped, she closed her mouth, "But if I win, you'll have to do this with and for me... for the rest of summer."

The rest of summer meant from now, late June, to the early days of September. Tori looked towards the ground – well, the floor of the playpen – as though to consider my offer. She knew making a bet with me was way worse than any devil.

Well, she was taking too long to think, so I spoke again.

"I'll even start by telling you everything you might want to know except for when you can leave," I added, standing up, "While you're getting changed, that is..."

"Changed?!" she squeaked, attempting and failing to back away, "Like, diaper changed?"

"Well, if Cat's any indication..." I trailed off, rolling my eyes, "Do you accept or what?"

Her face took on a pained expression as she picked herself up off the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Normally this would be accompanied by a pout if she was in character, but let's see how far she gets first.

"You..." she leaned in close to my face with every new word, "Are. De-ment-ted!"

I exaggerated a gasp, once again falling into my Judy Garland accent when the urge to snark back at her as usual failed to provide a quick comeback. "Is that any way to talk to your mother, Tori Vega?"

"See?!" she griped, throwing her hands up in the air, "This is–! You're–! I'm– oh, forget it..." she muttered crossing her arms again. This time, she glared at me for real. "I accept. But one question before you touch me." I raised an eyebrow in response. "What did you mean when you said 'with you and for you' at the end of the bet?"

"Oh," I shrugged, giving her a once over at the little red-colored Dorothy dress I had stuffed her in after she 'fell asleep' in Beck's RV earlier. "Right now, you're doing this for me," I indicated to the dress, "And doing it _with_ me... well, no points for guessing."

If possible, her eyes narrowed themselves even more.

"No more questions? Good. Wrist out."

Reluctantly – but compliant as always – she gave it to me and I dragged her out of the playroom towards the marital bedroom.

xXx Tori xXx

"How did you kidnap me in the first place?"

The question only popped into my head once Jade took me out of that pink butterfly room into a carpeted white-walled hallway leading elsewhere. It was stupid to not think of it before, considering the circumstances I literally woke up to about ten or so minutes ago.

"Remember when Cat called you to meet her at Beck's because he was going to drive you two to the mall?"

"Oh." Dammit. I should've known. "So who's house is this?"

"Beck's aunt's. She and her husband went on some tour of Europe so they gave him permission to do what he likes as long as there are no parties or property damage."

Everything was premeditated just like a murder. This was a premeditated kidnapping!

Jade didn't look at me the entire way to wherever she was taking me to. I hoped we were going to meet Cat and Beck so I could see what they were doing. Beck seriously didn't agree to this sort of thing, did he? I mean, come on – there had to be _some_ things Jade couldn't get him to do.

She opened a door and pulled me into the room with her. As Jade released my wrist and closed it, I caught sight of a frazzled Beck sitting – or more accurately, leaning – on the edge of the marital bed with his eyes closed while Cat was on her knees behind him, giggling and picking at his hair like a monkey. Her pink dress and an open pack of adult diapers – oh God! – laid neglected on the floor at Beck's feet. Babies don't wear bras, but there wasn't one in the clothes pile... nor was Cat wearing one. All she had on was a diaper, disturbingly enough. I covered my mouth with a hand. This was a recipe for disaster.

Jade saw it all, too.

"CAT! Beck!" she roared.

Never in my life did I pity the two of them so much at this moment, being glad that I was Tori Vega and no one else, even if I was going to have to endure being nurtured against my will by Jade freaking West of all people. Completing this crazy charade starred Beck as the henpecked husband and maybe Cat as a sister... which she already was anyway, but not to this extent!

Cat yelped, shrank back and hid herself from Jade by scurrying off to the other side of the bed where she practically did a nosedive to the floor. It probably wasn't a stretch to assume she hid underneath the bed as well. Beck calmly stood up, his eyes opened, and held his hands out in defense. I grabbed Jade's arm as she growled and tried to walk over to him.

"Maybe it's not what you think, Jade!" I cried, "Just hear him out, will ya?"

I tried my best not to flinch when she turned her cold eyes on me.

"Get Cat," she ordered. I could practically feel her blood seething holding her arm, "Right now."

Nodding, I quickly scampered under the bed on my stomach and left the two ex-lovers alone above. Beck began talking, but it was hard to make out what he was saying because he was either whispering or the mattress and blankets were just that thick. Jade interrupted him with some kind of angry yell or a "What?!" occasionally.

Cat was curled up in a tight ball, probably crying silently. She was certainly shivering... or shaking. I stroked her hair to let her know it was me and not Jade pretending to be motherly, even whispering a quick, "Cat, it's me, Tori," to her. She uncurled herself immediately and squeezed my hand tightly in her own.

"Mommy's scarwy..." she sniffled, "Mama mad at me..."

"Well... yeah," I sighed, shaking my head. Jade was kind of scary sometimes... and she did seem to want to hurt Cat just now. Both statements were true.

"I'm afwaid, Torwi..." That lisp on the other hand...

"Stop talking like that. You're not really a baby, Cat."

"Sshh!" she hissed, hitting the floor a few times with her other palm, "Jade'll hear you and she'll be mad at you too!"

Just then, the bed moved. We exchanged worried glances when we realized there was no more muffled speech to be heard over our own. Then the bed creaked. Cat gasped when it didn't seem to stop. I groaned. Of all the times to... goddammit, Jade!

* * *

Send me your thoughts. I'm ready!


	3. Chapter 3

Fun fact - all these are first drafts. No elaborations, no nothing. Just what I wrote at the time hoping it make sense.

* * *

Cat and I got out from practically underneath Beck and Jade as fast as we could manage. We avoided looking at them for privacy's sake and with a bit of convincing on my part, we decided to make a run for it... or, in Cat's case, crawl for it.

She's taking this baby thing _far_ too seriously and needless to say, I am _very_ concerned about her mental state. More concerned than I ever was before.

I went for the doorknob hoping Jade didn't lock it. To my horror, it didn't even move. I tried again. Maybe it was just stuck.

Then it hit me – if she didn't lock the door, she wouldn't have released my wrist. Dammit! I know I'm not that genre savvy but come _on_! Cut me some slack here! At this rate I'm going to end up like Cat, completely becoming Jade's little baby plaything. I won't succumb to such a state. I can't!

"Where do you two think you're going?"

I turned around to see Cat literally roll over like a dog and began playing with her feet. Beck and Jade laid on the bed next to one another with Jade's left elbow practically inserted into Beck's abdomen as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. Neither of them looked upset about being taken out of their make-out session; Jade even smirked at me. At least their clothes were still on...

"I wanna leave!" I answered, jiggling the doorknob again, "Unlock this door!"

"No!"

I sighed.

She got off the bed – and Beck's abs – and began to inch her way towards me, motioning Beck to follow her, which he did. I gulped. What was she planning to do now?

"I'm not done with you," she continued, jabbing a finger at me. She stopped next to Cat and made her stand upright before lightly tilting Cat's face up by her chin and said just loud enough for me to hear, "But I _am_ done with _you_."

Cat's eyes widened and she gave a little squeak. Jade held her by the wrist and turned to Beck.

"Grab Tori and keep her here," she said to him, "I'm going to take Cat to the other playpen."

"Why?!" Cat asked, trying to pry Jade's hand off. She plopped herself on the ground, still trying to get free, "I dinnit do notdin wong!"

"Cat," our monster mommy said sweetly, "When Mommy's mad at you, don't baby talk to her. Now, get up."

"No!"

"Cat!"

I indicated the scene to Beck. "Aren't you going to do something about this?!"

"Can't," he said, coming over to me, "This happens at least once every few days."

Every few days? So they do this a lot? Oh God... poor Cat. She probably had it hammered into her that resistance was futile... I could only imagine what she had to go through for her not to have jumped at the chance to escape like she just demonstrated, locked door or not.

I instinctively backed away when he came too close for comfort, quickly pressing my body against the wall. Being as strong as he was, Beck managed, with me actively kicking and struggling, to pick me up and carefully place me on the bed. Under Jade's watchful eye, he held my arms above my head and pinned me without getting on top.

"Don't you dare let me catch her naked on you," she growled, "Nor will you do anything to her!"

"Like I said, it was a misunderstanding," Beck stated, ever the calm one, "I got it. Chill, okay?"

With that comforting note of reassurance, Jade rolled her eyes and began to work on Cat again, who by now was having herself a little cry. Jade stood her up again, made her pick up her dress, and looked around the floor, possibly for the pacifier.

"Where is it?" she asked softly.

Beck coughed. "Back in the room... it fell out of her mouth when we left because you scared her."

"My apologies," she sneered, turning around and dragging an upset Cat with her to the door. "Let's go." The volume of the redhead's cries escalated until they were muffled by the closed door.

When the two of them left, Beck instantaneously released my arms and helped me sit up before I had a chance to say anything. I looked at him suspiciously. Just whose side was he on?!

"Are you going to tell me what the fudge is going on?!" I yelled, not caring if Jade heard, "Seriously, man... there has to be _some_ lines you won't cross for Jade! Some invisible, blurry boundary! I get that you're exes and all, but..." I trailed off, lightly punching his arm, "this isn't fun for me, and it doesn't look like you're really enjoying yourself either..."

I couldn't really yell at him, and not for why you might think. I mean, he didn't do this to me. Well, he took part in it, but Beck was far from the main perpetrator. And if you could see him now, with those kind brown eyes of his looking regretful, you'd feel bad too. In fact, I'm sure that's how it was.

Beck let out a little sigh before saying anything. Even then, what seemed to be a long pause followed it.

"Don't blame Jade for any of this."

Still. He was still defending her after all.

"Are you two, like... back together?"

"No. We're still broken up."

Oh. "Oh..."

"But whatever happens, it's not completely of her control, nor my own. Keep that in mind, Tori."

I slid off the bed and sat on the floor in front of him, staring. "Why are you two doing this then? I'm going to get the information from Jade later on, but I also want the truth from you, too, Beck. You don't exactly seem to be enjoying yourself like the other two are."

He ran a hand through his hair and averted my eyes for a little bit more. Poor guy just looked so _tired_, and not sleep-deprived-tired like he was during Christmas.

"Look," he began, and this time, there was no pause, "all I can tell you is that Jade and Cat have been doing this for a while, probably even during the school year, too, I don't know. I just got roped into this a few weeks ago before Hollywood Arts let out and I'm not as... experienced as they are. I play the role of the husband, or in your case, your 'daddy'-figure..." –he air-quoted the word 'daddy' for emphasis– "because Jade wouldn't trust Andre to take it as seriously." Beck threw his hands in the air, "Even I don't know when this will stop, but if it were up to me, I would quit after a few days of it."

"But... it's not up to you... is it?"

Beck shook his head and after a few seconds, came down to the floor and embraced me in his arms with so much strength, as though to pour all his regret, hope, concern and sincerity into me because that was probably all he could do for me now that I knew he had virtually no power in this game. Beck was the President but Jade was the government.

I hugged him back fiercely. The one person I thought was the only sane man was in the same position as I was, albeit not suffering a worse fate. But he could leave when he liked, couldn't he? A sad fact is that parents got divorced all the time nowadays, and even if they weren't together anymore they still acted civil for the sake of the kids, right? I asked him this, hoping to find some kind of flaw in his statements, some kind of loophole.

The reason he can't leave is because of their established dynamic. Beck was the one most likely to go or want to go, and because of that, he couldn't. It was a straight example of Morton's Fork – damned if he did, damned if he didn't... but probably for a different reason.

Beck was tightening his hold, almost to bone-crushing levels... almost. I could rest assured that he was on my side and that he would try to help in any way he could, but in return, I couldn't let Jade catch on, and that would take a little effort on my part. I also had to find a way to keep myself from submitting to her in order for Beck to be sure I was still 'all there' according to him, and that was all up to me as well. I didn't tell him about the deal I had made earlier, though.

Some things you tell, some you don't.

The doorknob turned to warn us Jade had returned. There was just enough time for him to release me and for myself to scoot back a bit so it didn't appear as though we were just hugging as hard as we were. When Jade saw us sitting on the floor, me still clothed and Beck waving a nonchalant 'hello' at her from where he was, her indifferent expression, the one that was obviously so ready to turn nasty, softened considerably. She kept that sweet face about her when she kicked Beck out for a few minutes.

Why, you ask?

"I'm going to change your diaper, of course. That's why."

My first thought was I had no diaper for her to change... but then again, I had a different outfit on before all this happened, too, so it wasn't completely impossible for her to have put one on me... as disturbing as that was to admit... Or maybe she was going to put one on me for the first time... I'm not sure.

Unfortunately, Beck left and I was alone to find out. Jade had on a sadistic-looking grin as she practically ordered me in her smooth voice to go lie back down on that bed. I was to do so without removing any article of clothing and wait quietly while she got the baby powder, wipes and one of the diapers lying in the open pack on the floor.

Diapers...

Me – Tori Vega... in an adult diaper. Say that out loud.

Teenage Tori fucking Vega. Being diapered. By teenage Jade fucking West.

Just, no.

NO.

* * *

Well, everyone's probably waiting ANXIOUSLY for the next chapter... so pitch your tents and send in your complaints.


	4. Chapter 4

If things start getting a little weird here, I apologize. I really do. I don't like this chapter much, if that's any consolation.

* * *

xXx Mommy xXx

_This is very... very good_, I thought with a smile.

While Tori did what I asked, I retreated to the bedroom's bathroom and pulled out a bottle of baby powder, wipes and considered the box of latex gloves Beck had bought a few days prior. Just to be on the safe side, I took them along anyway.

"How are we doing over here?" I asked, trying not to laugh at Tori lying limp with her back on the bed, her arms crossed, legs closed and that cute glare on her face once again. Since she chose the middle of the bed to place herself, I arranged all three items around her body for easy access. "Keep glaring at me like that and your cute wittle face will stay dat way!"

My smile faded; my taunt didn't go unheard. She unfolded her arms and lifted herself to try and take a whack. I pushed her down again with ease, deciding that since she was refusing with every fiber of her being to just surrender, as the mommy, I had a right to as well.

Tori propped herself up and scooted away from me. "I'm getting really wazzed off, Jade," she growled, "Stop wasting time with the insults... Just do it and get your sick game over with."

I narrowed my eyes at her and placed my hands on my hips. She didn't deserve being told anything. If it wasn't for that bet, I wouldn't even have to say it. There wasn't any reason why I couldn't just lie to her and claim it was the truth. I'm an actress, a professional liar if you want to put it negatively. I have the skills of Kristen Stewart, Angelina Jolie, or even Elizabeth Gillies for crying out loud!

But no – withholding information had to be done carefully. Even with my phenomenal acting abilities, it would all be improvised and someone – even me – might slip.

"Lie down, then!" I directed, raising my voice, "And stop complaining."

I went back into the bathroom to grab a towel before starting, noting how Tori was now lying perpendicular to her original position. Standing next to her instead of in front to reduce the chance of her kicking me in the face, I had her lift her lower half up, clothes and all, for a few seconds so I could place the towel underneath.

"I wouldn't use the diaper no matter how many times you gave it to me," she remarked rather smugly, lowering herself back down, "So you can forget about doing all _this_." Knowing she couldn't move, she indicated at each item with a roll of her eyes before turning back to me.

"Yeah? Well, good luck feeling wazzed," I scoff, putting on a latex glove on my left hand, "because you're not getting a chance to use the bathrooms here."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"That's the life of being a baby – you've got yourself a portable toilet and someone to wipe your butt at the end of the day. Now," I lifted up the skirt and flipped the fabric over so I could hang it above her chest, "hold this."

Tori bit her lip, and with another sigh, took it, also adjusting so that the back of the dress was out of the way as well. I smiled, taking in the picture of her long, slender, bronze-colored legs. They were beautiful, perfect. I slowly ran a pale hand over one of them from the knee up, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath my cool palm. When I came to the part where the diaper was just millimeters away, I slid my hand inwards onto her inner thigh and rubbed it gently with my thumb. There came a small whine from Tori while she parted her legs just barely.

"J-Jade, don't..." she whimpered, "Please..."

As confusing as her reaction was, I obeyed and took my hand away. "Sorry..." I said, trying not to blush, muttering under my breath, "I never noticed you had _legs_."

I wet my lips. Truth was, I was far from sorry. _Sooo_ far from it.

xXx Tori xXx

Jade scoffed at my intentions of not using the diaper in the midst of putting on a rubber glove, "Well, good luck feeling wazzed, because you're not getting a chance to use the bathrooms here."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"That's the life of being a baby – you've got yourself a portable toilet and someone to wipe your butt at the end of the day," Jade retorted quickly, lifting up the skirt and flipping it over, "Now, hold this."

Having no other choice but to comply, I did, moving the back of the dress as well so there was less of a chance it'd come into any sort of contact with the inside of the diaper. It didn't have to be dirty to disgust me. Closing my eyes – because I seriously didn't want to watch this – and waiting for the torture to begin, I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't force me to take off the dress first. Things would go much simpler, although she probably knew I wouldn't allow it after realizing my bra was probably hidden somewhere.

Suddenly, there was a cold hand on my leg. It started at my kneecap and slowly worked its way up. Was this part of the diaper-changing thing? I wanted to scream for her to stop, but her hand just felt so cool against my leg... and that felt nice. When it came to my inner thigh, I let out a weak moan.

"J-Jade, don't..." I murmur, opening my eyes a little to look at her, "Please..."

She stopped. Just... removed her hand and even apologized for it. That surprised me.

We stared at each other for a little while – no disdain, no anger – only broken by Jade making me lift my lower half up again to put a new diaper underneath me, not even bothering to check if I had soiled my old one to prove me wrong before throwing it away. She began to talk now and proceeded to get on with the chore of cleaning me up, but my ears weren't listening. I kept my eyes on her every move, watching in case she tried to do... that thing she did on my leg again. This time, I would try to kick her – keyword _try_.

"... and the first time we do this, there's the issue of trust..." she was saying, her eyes and hands now focused on... cleaning my nether regions. My foot twitched when I felt the baby wipe, and I had to try and look normal when she reached for the baby powder, still talking away, "So, you need to be... completely... I don't know, trusting of the other person, and that's when Cat and I– well, mostly Cat, decided..."

Jade babbled on and I tried to keep up, even closing my eyes again so I didn't have any distractions... like knowing and seeing for myself that Jade West was seeing very private things. She was having trouble explaining, and that was another thing about Jade that never happened. As an actress, we have to learn to enunciate because no one wants an actress who isn't understandable. Here was a girl who, for as long as I've known her, was always having her opinions voiced loud and clear... so why isn't she like that now when it came to explaining this to me? She was the expert. She was the 'Mommy', after all.

"Tori?"

Maybe it was as Beck said – she wasn't completely in control, but she sure as hell gave me the vibe that she was. If the two of them weren't the ones responsible, was it Cat? If even Jade could stutter and stumble when explaining the workings of diapering me – _was_ that was she was talking about? I have no idea... – while being the mother, then that would make the only person completely in character, at least most of the time, was Cat, and if Cat was the only one in character more than half the time, then she's probably had the most time to adjust to her role, which meant–

"Vega!"

I blinked. "What? Done?" I released the hem of my dress, sat up and scooted towards the foot of the bed, hearing the crinkling of the diaper beneath me. Ugh, yeah, she was definitely done.

"Yeah, I am..." she muttered, her voice rising as she spoke, "You heard nothing, did you?! I told you everything you needed to know from one to ten and _you heard nothing_!"

With that said, Jade threw the closed baby powder bottle across the room and tore off the glove before stalking off to the opposite end of the bed and practically body slamming herself onto it accompanied by a frustrated and aggravated sigh.

* * *

Even though I didn't like how this was, I love my idea for making it work... kind of. Tune in tomorrow for the next installment of WMM!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I got this out late. I'll post up the next chapter later today, no delays. I promise.

* * *

Great. Jade was mad at me again.

I peeked at her a few times, but she never moved. Okay, so it wasn't the best idea to let my mind wander around while someone was talking, but how often have _you_ done that? Yeah, I thought so.

There was only one way to make it up to her, and if I'm not mistaken, I, too, am an actress. As long as my goal was still 'Get out of here as me' and not 'Do whatever it takes to please Jade so I can get the hell out of here', I was safe.

But I wasn't going to add that little lisp to my speech.

So I got on my hands and knees on the bed and crawled over to her. Jade had fallen on her left side and basically was in a tight little black ball. The only way you could tell where her head was is by the streaks in her hair. I ran a hand over her forearm, to which she reacted to by shuddering and tensing up.

"No," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," I said sweetly, adjusting my pitch to that of a child's and pawing at her, "You mad at me?"

"Yes, I am."

"C'mon... please forgive me?"

"I said no, Vega."

"Jade..." I sighed, dropping the cutesy, "Please?"

She uncurled herself from her little ball and sat up, kind of glaring at me. I say 'kind of' because her blue eyes would dart from my face to another part of the room every once in a while. "What. You didn't even care to listen – I'm not going to waste my breath telling you again!"

Before I could say anything, she got up and began to clean – throwing away the glove, picking up the bottle of baby powder, the wipes and tossing them into the bathroom not caring where they landed. She even picked up the used diaper and took it into the bathroom herself instead of just flinging it out the window like I imagined she would.

I guess this was the time I had to use while she was doing something to think of a reason why she just had to tell me whatever it was she said. Her answer was a definite no if I just asked directly, and Beck and Cat weren't going to help.

Of course.

Jade stopped in front of me, a hand on her hip and that scowl on her face. "Wrist out," she commanded, "You're getting an early nap as punishment."

Before I offered her my wrist, I ran a hand through my hair. "You're not going to tell me anything unless I figure out a way to make it up to you, are you?"

"Not a chance in hell," she snapped, snatching my wrist. This girl had a very tight hold.

I was taken to the room just next door to the master bedroom with pale blue walls and closed blinds. In the middle of the floor almost in front of the window was a huge wooden crib. It was as tall as me! Maybe an inch or two shorter, but still – it's the biggest baby bed I've ever seen! Spread around the floor were books of all kinds – chapter books like the Magic Teahouse and Junie B. Johnson, books with sounds, a thick black book, or just plain old picture ones.

Seeing the room must've had some effect on Jade as well; it seemed to take all her anger away. She loosened her vice-grip as she led me over to the huge crib and opened a small part of the side – I guess you could call it a door – for me to go inside.

"Go on in, Tori," she said softly. First name basis meant she wasn't wazzed anymore. That was a huge relief. I looked at the spectacle in front of me. Jesus.

Inside the crib was very similar to that of the playpen – it had pillows and toys of all sorts, a lot of plush, soft animals and a medium-sized blanket that was pink with cats on one side and blue with dogs on the other along with two cute little matching pillows.

I marveled at the sight. It _was_ pretty adorable, and hearing such a gentle voice, one reserved for a select few, encourage me to go in and interact with the items actually made me _want_ to do it for her. After all, she was being nice about it. She wasn't yelling or being a gank or shoving me against the bars. If it were like this from the beginning, I might've even gone along with this whole baby thing she's into.

I went in, and Jade shut the door.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours... if you don't wake yourself up first," she said quietly, turning to leave.

"Don't I get a story?" I asked, reaching for a stuffed bunny to hug, "I know I'm being punished, but... is it too much to ask? Since this is the first time, I thought maybe you can cut me some slack... you know?"

"Yeah..." I heard Jade mutter under her breath, "Yeah, I'll give you a story..."

Did she mean that in a good way or was it just a way for her to get at me again? I bit my lip as she bent over and picked up the thick black book I saw earlier and turned to the first page. Settling down, I tucked myself in, flipped the blanket to the blue side with the dogs on it and shut my eyes, waiting for Jade to take a seat on the floor and start reading. I wondered what kind of nightmare-inducing horror story I would hear come out of her mouth. It doesn't matter how good her voices for the narrator and other characters are – she knew how to use it to her advantage.

Jade took a breath. I held mine.

"Words are important things, so we should not take them for granted.  
A single word could literally be life or death.  
Repeating them helps us remember them.  
Concealing them isn't being cautious – it's lying by omission.  
My name isn't important, but my words are.  
My name is..."

I opened an eye and turned to face her. "Why'd you stop? You were really good..." It wasn't much of a tale, but it did get me thinking.

No answer. Jade remained silent and continued to stare at the page, completely ignoring me. I guess I know now why she was bugging earlier, even if what I said isn't nearly as important.

"Jade?"

Quickly her head shot up as though I had startled her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she took one final look at the book, abruptly shut it and pushed it away.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"Just go to sleep, Tori..." she whispered, "I'm done reading to you."

Then, Jade left for real, gently shutting the door behind her. I didn't have to think to know she probably locked it. Getting out of the crib was pretty easy, but there wasn't any point if I couldn't leave the room.

I guess the best thing for now would be to just sleep on it. Maybe in a dream I could come up with something to get Jade to tell me just how the hell all this started. Something that wouldn't require me calling her 'Mommy' ever again.

Jade would make a good mom, I guess. Just not for me.

Ever.

* * *

Like I said, I promise to get it out. I'll try to make it a little longer, how's that? And I'll even take suggestions if you're quick enough, but only for this next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys. I'd appreciate if you'd give this chapter and that last chapter I failed to dish out on time a little more love, okay? I know the execution was late, but just give her some lovin', please?

What happened to the Cat? Well, here you go, folks. More screen-time with Cat and Beck through the eyes of Mommy Jade!

* * *

With the way things were going, I'm sure Tori would crack soon. I just had to wait.

Making my way downstairs, it was time to check in on Cat. There was no way we could leave her by herself too long for any reason whatsoever. My eyes flickered to Beck sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine and nibbling on a piece of toast. He didn't seem to notice me, but it didn't matter. We were over. Our loss.

I strolled past the kitchen and into the living room without so much as a glance from Beck. The playpen I took Cat to was just beyond a door hidden in his aunt's coat closet. That woman really knows how to make a house interesting, I had to admit.

Contrary to what you might think, I didn't convert the unused space into a torture chamber for my 'super-secret BDSM fetish' crap with Beck or Cat when she was naughty. Sure, I initially wanted to, but I already had something like it in the form of Tori Vega, so there was no need to make another. I'm actually not as involved in that culture as much as I've led on. Instead, this place was made to be for time-outs and other forms of very MILD penalties sticky little children would find terrifying like watching Cupcakes or Rainbow Factory or even two people swallowing each other's faces.

Our little hideaway of sorts was what you would expect with the barest of necessities. The room, which was pretty spacious, had no windows and walls of which were white, bland; there was always the smell of freshener lingering in the air that we took instantly notice of ever since we discovered this place just a few months ago. There was a medium-sized rectangular playpen in one corner with a pillow and blanket, a huge brown armchair on one side of it, no toys or books and a changing table capable of holding three times Beck's weight nearest the armchair I don't think I've ever used.

I walked in on Cat giggling through her pacifier. Somehow, she had gotten out of the playpen. Now she was rolling around on the carpeted floor and clearly enjoying herself. Compared to her, Tori got the shorter end of the stick. Oh, the irony. When she saw me, Cat flipped on to her back, took the red chewy toy out of her mouth and held an arm out like she wanted me to pick her up.

"Mama!" she giggled, "Hi, mama!"

I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling but couldn't resist sliding in a little smile, "You know you're still in time-out, right?"

"Mm-hm..." she nodded.

"Then why are you out of your little box?" I smirked, going and taking a seat in the brown fireside chair, "Did Mommy or Daddy say you can?"

"Daddy said!" she pouted, crawling over to me and putting her hands on my knees, "Daddy tooked me out!"

Honestly, Oliver... "And why did Daddy do that?" I asked with a plastered smile.

Cat shrugged. Even if she knew, she probably wouldn't tell me. Or she made herself forget. See, Cat's baby age ranged from twelve months to four years, and towards the end typically children have their first memories set. Since she isn't really that young... well, some enforced method acting is required for her.

"Uppy!" she demanded, pointing at me, "Me wan' go up!"

A little idea came into mind. "No."

"Yes!" wailed Cat, pushing my legs, "Pwease, Mommy? Cat want cuddle..."

"Mommy said no, Cat!" I frowned, shifting my stare towards the never-used changing table. Annoyed, or at least a little hurt, Cat started to tug at my hands and skirt. She even got on her back and lightly kicked me a few times in the legs to try and get my attention, much to my amusement. It took another annoying high-pitch whine from her before she finally accepted I was ignoring her and started to cry again for what probably marks the fifth time today. Trust me, some days, she's _so_ much worse.

But it's fine. I got what I wanted so this was her reward. I took her pacifier from her and patted my lap with my free hand. Cat hurriedly climbed up and made herself comfortable, sniffling. When she rested her head on my shoulder, I placed the binky back in her mouth and gently wiped away the tears with my thumb and a soft smile. All I got was unintelligible sounds, but I knew they were happy ones. Don't tell anyone, but that got a bigger smile out of me, knowing she was content being held by me in such a manner.

Cat never took those big brown doe eyes away from my blue ones the entire time, blissfully sucking away on her red soother and staring at me. The sniffles stopped. She reached a hand up and stroked my cheek, smiling. Slowly, I moved in to plant a kiss on her forehead. She giggled at that, being Cat.

Suddenly, she freed her mouth from its occupant, "Where Torwi?"

"Tori's taking an early nap because she didn't listen when Mommy told her a story," I answered nonchalantly, quickly adding, "Do you like Tori being your little sister, Cat?"

"No know," she muttered.

Of course she didn't know. Cat never knew anything. _Never a sodding thing_.

"Mommy, me hungwy..." she moaned, lightly tugging the front of my shirt. I sighed. What time was it? I didn't keep her in here for too long, I hoped.

"I'll get Beck to make you something. Stop pulling at my shirt."

Not even a moment later, I heard:

"Did someone say she was hungry?"

Beck came in with a baby bottle full of milk in one hand and a can of baby food and spoon in the other. I was a bit dismayed at his sudden and convenient arrival, even more so because he had foodstuffs for Cat.

"Were you eavesdropping by the door?!" I barked, pressing Cat closer to me.

At this, Beck shrugged and began to make his way over to where we were, "Maybe I was. Or maybe because it's about two-thirty in the afternoon right now and a certain little girl needs her lunch." When I scowled and looked away, he redirected his dialogue to Cat, "Do you want the milk or the baby food?"

"Milk, milk!" Cat exclaimed happily, reaching for it. I guess that would explain what she did earlier with my shirt...

"Ah-ah! What do you say, Cat?"

"P'ease an' dankyu!"

Goddamn... the cuteness proximity of this. I looked the other way as Beck came closer and placed the baby food and spoon on the floor and his hand on my shoulder.

"Jade," he said softly, "Do you want to feed–"

"Just give it to me!" I snapped, snatching the warm bottle from him and all but shoving the nipple of the bottle into Cat's mouth. Cat's eyes widened and she spit it out and turned her body away from me. Beck took the bottle back and put a hand on her back whilst giving me a half-hearted glare of his own.

"What's wrong? Was this because I let Cat out of the playpen?"

No, it's not because of the stupid punishment. It's because of **this**. You showing up when convenient. You knowing exactly how to make it better. You being there for everyone answering to their every beck and call, even mine sometimes.

I don't answer him, but he cares. He's that kind of person. Beck stops his lame attempt to look angry at me and takes Cat into his arms on the floor the same way I was just holding her. I want to look away from him but his eyes didn't let me. He feeds Cat her bottle and tries again to ask me what I was bugging about. Still, I refuse to answer. My reasons were pretty stupid anyway.

"I don't think we should fight in front of Cat," he said in the same soft tone I was used to and kind of missed, "Or Tori. You know she'll take it upon herself to make it bearable for us." I nodded. "Besides, getting along was part of the reason I'm involved here, isn't it?"

"It's not the only reason..." I muttered, "There's so much more."

"Right," he whispered.

After a few minutes of listening to Cat rather noisily drink the milk, Beck stood himself up and took a seat next to me in the armchair, damn well knowing the last thing I wanted to do was come into physical contact with him. But he had Cat in his arms and knew I couldn't upset her any more than I already have. So with much fucking enthusiasm, I stayed quiet, with Cat's upper-half laying on my legs and her lower-half on Beck's.

And Cat – hoo boy! – Cat! With the bottle now in her possession, all we had to do was keep her from falling off our laps. She just kept staring at us with those big brown eyes of hers like she was waiting for something. It didn't help that for the most part, our hands were free, and I'm sure Beck was waiting for a chance to use them.

He didn't have to wait long. Cat finished half the bottle and took it out of her mouth for a few seconds. We gave her a few smiles here and there, but when that bottle nipple was fully out of her mouth, Beck's grew wider as he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I stared at him, shocked.

Why? Just please tell me why he did that.

Immediately after, Cat giggled. And that was my answer.

"Mama an' dada kissy!" she giggled.

We exchanged glances before looking back at Cat. Beck pushed the bottom of the bottle toward Cat's slightly open mouth just a bit to encourage her to keep on feeding. She took it. It was just the two of us again. Last time, when Cat and Tori were under the bed, I initiated the intimacy because I knew they were right underneath us and it was funny to see Tori's reaction. Now, when we were alone with Cat sprawled in our lap and it was he who started it, what am I to think?

"Don't think about it... just feel..." he whispered, leaning in.

But I am thinking.

I accepted his kiss... but I didn't believe it.

Not at all.

* * *

So there. Sorry if there's any mistakes, tip the nurses and clowns, yada yada yada. Be sure to include your name and file underneath Reviews and Complaints section of What-The-Fuck-Did-I-Just-Read. For many of you, good luck finding it.

Good night, loves. Enjoy the Bade, Cade and little Bat.


	7. Chapter 7

All right, kids, you want some answers? I'll give you an answer... after this.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky when I woke up so I don't know how long I slept for. The little bunny I had grabbed earlier had made it to the other side of the crib. I shook my head; if it were my Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll, it would have stayed with me.

I still didn't know of a way I could get Jade to tell me even a fraction of information. My dream drew a blank on this one and I just can't have that. I need to get out of here. Weren't Mom and Dad worried or something? Well, if they're not, they will be when I don't come home 'from the mall'!

There was a small chance Jade didn't really lock the door before she left me alone. I looked around for any obvious cameras before wiggling the little door to the crib. It opened without much effort, and in a dash I had kicked the warm blanket off my legs and made my way out of the bed. The easy part was done. Now, for the door... and after it, find my clothes, sneak past my friends and I was out of here!

The books littered across the floor were treated like a minefield, especially those with the noises on the side of them. I know I'm being paranoid about this, but if Jade could completely change my clothes, hide them and stuff me in a diaper without my knowing, then I hope it's safe to say this was understandable.

Locked.

Again.

Dammit! I let out a whine and slumped against the door. I knew it! And I really have to wazz!

"Jade!" I called, banging on the door, "Beck? Let me out of here! Cat?! Anyone?"

xXx

It seemed a long time before the door opened again and Jade came inside, looking a little off. I'm not sure why, but I can guess it probably had something to do with Beck. I had just gotten the last book that was laid out on the floor and made a little mini-fort out of them to take my mind off needing to wazz.

"Hey, Jade," I greeted with a weak smile, "Um, what's up?"

"Let's get you changed again," she said quietly, towering over me and extending her hand, "You can't hold it in forever."

She was right. I could already feel it. The inside of the diaper was wet.

"Come on!" Jade insisted, once again grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. "It'll just take a minute. It's just right next door, Vega."

I said nothing. She took my silence for an okay and dragged me out of the room. What was I supposed to say? That she was right and I had soiled myself without realizing it? That I didn't need another incident of her seeing my private areas in my mind? I digress; it's not like Jade would care. She always got what she wanted in the end anyway. Well, a majority of the time she did.

We went through the same process as before, although this time, she took my dress off for me to change into a little onesie similar to the candy pajamas we wore for the Parade-Parade. I quickly placed my hands over my breasts even though I was turned away from her.

"Relax," she snorted, resting her cool hands on my shoulders, "We're both girls, you know."

This was just making it worse. "Just... hurry up..." I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What's the rush? I thought you'd be a little more at ease since this is the second time I'll be changing you, Tori. Don't you like spending time with your Mommy?" Jade purred, moving her hands down my body and hugging me at the waist. I looked towards the right when she rested her chin on my left shoulder to avoid letting her see how close I was to tears at this point. I wanted to crawl under a rock and just die! Instead, I voluntarily tensed up to let her know I really wasn't feeling comfortable with this.

I swallowed a little, "Jade... I think..."

"What?" she asked, hardening her voice.

"I think I..." No. I can't say it. "C-could you just change me already?"

Jade sighed and pushed me lightly towards the towel on the bed. "Fine. You'll have to do a lot harder than that, Vega. I'm still wazzed about earlier."

I know, I thought as I laid down and she pulled away the tabs of the diaper. I still have to make it up to her before I could get what I wanted. But how the hell was that going to happen if I just wazzed on myself?! That counted as losing the bet, didn't it? No... there had to be some way out... some way.

"Oh my God... Tori!"

"W-what?!" I shouted, trying to sit up, "What is it?!"

Jade was covering her nose and mouth so I couldn't tell what her full expression was, but I didn't need to guess. I saw the exact same thing but never before have I been so surprised to see it here now.

Oh. My. God. Why now?! Of all the times I could've had it, this was the worst.

Jade pushed me back onto the bed and quickly changed and dressed me, but even she wasn't over the fact that it came so suddenly. I knew this because she did a very un-Jade-like thing after she cleaned up and it was made clear I wasn't in the mood for any of her lip.

She made me wait at least five minutes for her to go downstairs and get me food, but I had to keep my eyes closed until the very second she told me to open them.

My mind was on the bet, which didn't help my emotions. Jade bringing me food had me a little paranoid, what just happened was not only a shock but a huge relief and the fact that I still didn't know what to do about getting myself out of this mess just stressed me out even more.

I heard Jade's soft voice again, telling me to go to the head of the bed with my eyes still closed. I must've looked completely ridiculous, crying as I did. I felt her get on the bed as well, right next to me actually, a few moments after I felt a pillow underneath my arm.

"Now, open your mouth and close when you feel something."

I waited. Something small and circular was inserted into my mouth, and at first I wanted to ask what the hell it was, but decided against it. If Jade was trying to pull something, she'd want you to see it to get the best reaction.

Jade's cool hand found the back of my neck and made me tilt my head up just a bit more.

"Open your eyes."

I did, finally, and her beautiful blue ones were the first thing I saw. She donned the gentle smile I was slowly growing used to seeing and playfully winked at me.

"Start drinking your milk like a good little girl and I'll start talking," she purred again, "I think knowing that you're going to be needing a constant change from me is reason enough. Besides..." –my breath hitched as she gave me a small nuzzle on my forehead and kissed my nose– "I really do love it when you're sad."

* * *

Take it or leave it. Ze answers you seek be in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Rest assured that if I don't post all day, it's usually at the last hour. Yay for procrastination and timing? No.

* * *

It took a minute for me to adjust to the teat and actually start drinking from the bottle Jade had placed into my mouth, but I did, and it was very, very weird.

Another weird aspect in this equation was Jade, and not the good kind of weird like she normally displayed. Normally, these small gestures of affection would be embraced, give or take the little suspicion that came with it, because I always treated them as peace offerings and truces. They only came in small, sometimes expected doses and I was always very grateful for them. Jade West _did_ have a heart like you and I.

No, I'm not complaining. I'm just... actually, I'm not sure. Maybe it's due to the circumstances that altered her moods and made her act so odd like now or maybe it's just me she's doing this to because she's trying to get me to submit to her will. No matter what, the sweet Jade lying next to me feeding me a freaking baby bottle full of lukewarm milk wasn't the normal Jade I knew, and like Cat, I had to question her insanity. This, however, was a much more plausible case.

"Can I trust you to be a big girl and hold the ba-ba by yourself?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face I kind of missed. Good. Mocking me like this meant she was going back to normal.

I took the bottle out of her hand and continued to drink from it, waiting, gazes still held. The hand she was using to hold it went over to rub my stomach which probably caused her to smile a lot more. It did feel kind of good knowing she was actually enjoying herself like a normal person because of me, but it just felt so wrong due to the twisted and sick arrangement for her to like it.

"So, I was with Cat one weekend – sometime in early April – and we were, uh, looking for this old pair of scissors in her basement for all you know." I raised an eyebrow which earned me a little chuckle, "Don't make that face, Tori, not with the bottle in your mouth."

I spat out the annoying teat and poked her with the end of the bottle, "Go on..."

"Cat's freakshow brother came downstairs and started screaming at us because he didn't want us to go near his stuff. Like I care about his weird junk..."

No comment.

"Anyway, he wouldn't shut up until we agreed to go look for our things up in the attic. _Ooh_ man, I love Cat's attic," she continued with a glint in her eyes, "There was this sick painting of her great-grandmother hanging by the window and I swear her eyes were following Cat's every move."

I popped the bottle back in my mouth. That's a little creepy. Jade noticed this – or she didn't – and lifted her hand from my stomach to caress my cheek, still with her tender smiles. As I said, this is welcome, just not like this. I would gladly accept her advances if I wasn't being a bloody mess at the moment. Something about being dressed as a baby or even like an idiot like in that cupcake float just kills anything good I might be feeling.

"Then Cat turned on the light, and we saw all these baby items that haven't been opened with the receipt stuck to this huge box of adult diapers that her brother might've bought some time ago, like, back in January."

"So you two just took them?" I asked, taking a look at how much milk I had left to drink, "And started doing this with Beck?" There was a little over half.

"He came later," Jade muttered, frowning at the mention of her 'husband', "Anyway, shut up and drink your milk. No, actually, we didn't. Cat put on one of those disgusting diapers because she wanted to know how it felt to be a baby since, thankfully, no one remembers that sort of thing," –here she muttered 'stupid idea' before continuing– "and asked if I wanted to play the role of her mother."

"And you said yes?!" That shouldn't surprise me... but it did. From what I've seen, Cat has always been able to get Jade to go along with her plans somehow... even something like this.

Jade rolled her eyes and paused in her story. While I waited, I drank more.

"I said maybe..." she finally mumbled, "But only because we agreed that I could treat it as an acting challenge because I wasn't going to willingly do it for her. You should've seen how happy she was."

"How happy?"

"She hugged me, of course, and told me how she generally wanted me to act. The rest is improv. We came up with two rules by ourselves, one more when we added Beck, and one more due to you, added while you were asleep."

I finished my 'feeding' so to speak, which led Jade to toss the now-empty bottle elsewhere on the bed since we only took up half of it. After, her hand found a place on my stomach and gently rubbed it a little once more.

I bet Beck's rule was not to leave. Mine was probably the same. What other rule could she possibly have up her sleeve for me to follow? "Which are the ones you can tell me?"

"Just yours," she smirked, giving my belly a little pat, "But you need to give me just one little thing."

I exhaled a frustrated sigh, "Come _on_, Jade! There's only so many things I can give you while I'm trapped against my will here in a diaper!"

"You're not using that pretty, creative little head of yours, Vega!" she shot back rapidly, "Who am I and what do you think I want?"

You're Jade West and you want to torture me. I wanted to say that. You're being sadistic for the sake of seeing me break. You're prone to mood whiplash, both giving and receiving. You're a beautiful actress who wants to make it big and there's absolutely no doubt in my mind you will. You're what Sinjin once described as "tsundere" and I trigger your irritable feelings because I'm essentially your opposite... if it's just the two of us. Cat is your complete opposite for anything not involving me.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?!" she sighed exasperatedly, shoving her cheek into my face, "If you can't figure it out **now**, I'm making another rule for you!"

I stared at her cheek, trying to see if there was an answer hidden somewhere on it, both literally and metaphorically. There were no blemishes or anything, no makeup. So what was it?

The hell is she talking about me not using my head? I'm using it all the time! Like right now, I'm using it!

Jade's other hand, the one that lay hidden behind my neck gave a little squeeze. But what does Jade West want with me and her cheek?

Oh.

I leaned forward and gave her more than a little peck on the cheek.

So I really wasn't using my head after all.

When I pulled away, I could actually see her face turn a smidge redder as I felt my own blood run up my face.

Jade ran her teeth over her lower lip for a second before whispering, "That's Mommy's good little girl..."

"So... what's my rule?" I asked meekly.

"That..." my eyes widened when Jade's hands left their respective positions from my neck and stomach and came to cup my face, "you will have minimal contact with that daddy of yours – Beck – because until I can dominate you to the fullest, Vega, you're not to leave me, understand? You. Are. **Mine**."

* * *

Sorry, couldn't help myself. I like Jade being a bit tsuntsun then completely turning around and being deredere. I just can't believe she's not on the Tsundere page on TV Tropes.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it's so short, but it'll have to do for tonight. I'm a bit... occupied at the moment.

By the way, I actually hate nines. So maybe that has something to do with it. I dunno.

* * *

I shuddered.

I was back in the pink butterfly room again, left alone with Cat, which was good in a way. I didn't spend much time with her at all compared to Jade or even Beck. If my initial hypothesis is correct, Cat, being the only one truly in character, will be the hardest to get information out of. I had to be very careful with her. Beck was the weakest link, Jade was softening up... maybe. Cat was practically titanium.

It's about four-thirty-two now, and Cat and I were to play until dinner was ready at six. We had a choice of simple finger foods or baby food or both. I went with whatever finger food was available and Cat, as hardcore as she was, took the baby food. With enthusiasm.

Oh my God.

Her little red pacifier, the one she seemed so attached to, was hanging around her neck by a piece of yarn now. She sat with her legs splayed wide apart, holding a stuffed dog and cat respectively in each hand and made them talk and move about in the space in front of her. I sat in a corner and cleared the area around me so I could sit comfortably and think about my next move while at the same time watching Cat play. She just seemed so _happy_ and natural. It's no wonder she's always in character.

"Torwi?" she said suddenly, looking up from her little game.

"Yeah, Cat?" I asked, "What's up?"

For a second, Cat frowned at me and didn't answer. I knew exactly why. But Jade wasn't listening. There was no way. No freaking way. She was downstairs, cooking with Beck, or at the very least watching him cook if she didn't take the kitchen over. Did Jade even know how to cook? I digress, and Cat's expression of disapproval quickly vanished, replaced instead with another smile as she scooted a little closer to me and handed me the dog.

"You be Mommy, kay?" she asked, fluttering her eyes at me, "And I be Daddy!"

I gave a nervous chuckle as I bit my lip and took the dog, "You're really into this baby thing, huh, Cat?"

There came another frown and I had to wonder what I said wrong this time. I was waiting for a 'What's that supposed to mean?!' or even a 'You're so mean to me!' to give me even the slightest hint of correcting myself.

"Mommy not talk wike dat," she pouted, pushing the toy cat's face closer to the dog, "Try 'gain!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. This was getting old. We've already established that I am not going to conform, and that includes going along on games with Cat.

"Cat," I began patiently, "Can you please do me a favor and break character for a second? Please? I really need your help."

She sighed and put down the cat in her hand. This must be hard for her in ways I can't and don't ever want to know, but she was probably the most important person in this game right now that could help me. She might not break character for me anymore the next time I'm alone with her. I had to seize each opportunity that came.

I handed her back the dog, "I'm sorry, Cat, really..."

"Why are you making it so hard on yourself?" she murmured, ignoring the stuffed dog and fiddling with the pacifier around her neck, "Jade and I thought maybe inviting you here would let you relax a little, but you're more stressed out than before..."

_Inviting_? Kidnapping, knocking me out and changing my clothes while I was knocked out was her idea of inviting me? If that was Cat's definition of inviting someone, I'd hate to see what her parties were like.

"What's wrong with saying, 'Hey, Tori, I want you to try this thing out with me' like a normal person?"

"Because once you found out what it was, you would've said no!" Damn. She got me there. "Especially if Jade had asked you to come! And because Beck and Jade broke up you don't want to spend time alone with Beck, so doing it like this seemed to be the best way to handle it!"

I face-palmed. I was so predictable that kidnapping me was the only logical choice. _Honestly_. "Then why didn't you ask Robbie or Andre to do it? I'm sure Robbie would've said yes to you, Cat. It'd save you all the trouble."

"Ew, no!" Cat cried, shuddering a little, "Jade wouldn't want to change Robbie's diaper – he has boy parts! Same with Andre... and Robbie's scared of Jade, remember?"

Oh yeah... "Well–"

"And Beck doesn't want to do it... they're his friends, you know?"

"Well... yeah..." I sighed. With that logic, I was the best choice. It didn't seem at all weird for girls to see things because we didn't _make_ it awkward by saying 'No homo'. Jade just... did it regardless of what was said.

Cat got on her stomach and began to play with her binky, "Don't believe everything Jade tells you," she said softly, like she was talking to the item around her neck, "You know she's a good actress, Tori, and so is Beck. They're the most serious actors in the whole world and they'll do anything to get the reaction they want."

I nodded. They were also the best example of a battle couple. Of our group of friends aside from Andre, they also kept each other grounded. Maybe that's why Cat chose Jade to be Mommy and Beck just came with the package. She was used to their antics and wanted the familiarity Jade and Beck together provided.

"So what am I really doing here?" I don't know why I asked that – it just slipped out before I thought it through.

But Cat was done with questions. She had put her pacifier back in her mouth and was getting back into her role as a little baby. Great.

* * *

I promise it'll be longer tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, since I gave you a shorter chapter than normal, this one is about two thousand words long. Not including the author's notes at the beginning and end.

* * *

With the conversation just barely scratching the surface, I have to resort to other methods if I wanted to get anything out of Cat. I gave the dog in my hand a glance and smirked.

Cat had gone back to play with her little stuffed feline. I pushed the dog a little closer to her and moved it about to and fro where she could plainly see it. As I had hoped, she looked up, dropped her pacifier and beamed at me. It appeared I finally wanted to play with her the way she wanted.

"Beck," I started, smoothing my voice to an almost seductive level I thought sounded very Jade-like, "What're you doing there, honey?"

"Heehee... _now_ you sound wike Mommy..." Cat giggled and shoved her cat's face close to my dog's, "I'm going to make dinner for our girls and us, of course! We're having tuna fish!" she played with the cat's front paws and made them move up and down to probably mimic human hand gestures... I think. She wasn't even bothering with the voice and I didn't blame her. I like to believe she spoke normally for my sake; it didn't matter if she couldn't pull off Beck.

"I hate tuna fish," I said automatically, adding, "Let's order tacos!"

"Tacos sound great!" she cried, dropping the cat once again, "Lemme find one!"

Amused, I sat back and watched as Cat searched through the throng of baby toys and actually came up with a few plush food items, none of them a taco. Among the foods was a large fat strip of bacon, two slices of wheat bread and a few lettuce leaves to name a few. They, along with some other unintelligible things, made up most of the makeshift tacos. Tomcat Beck and... female dog Jade apparently liked it.

God, _this game was weird_.

Urgently, Cat pulled a little bird from the rest of the animals and threw it to me, "Dat's you!" she laughed, "and dis is me!" Out came a pink unicorn. There was actually something pretty funny about that.

Right now wasn't the time to be funny, however. Right now was another opportunity. I was playing Jade; I get to ask the questions.

"Cat," I said in my Jade-voice, making the dog 'walk' up to the unicorn, "do you remember the rules you and I made?"

"Yep!" she made the unicorn nod, "No using magic in the house and always eat my yucky bush peas! Then someday I'll be able to fly!"

I stifled my laughter, "What? Mommy meant the other rules, Cat!"

"No throwing bush peas at you and Daddy when I don't want them cuz then you'll get mad and put me in time-out. Oh, and no bibble... Mommy says bibble is bad for Cat."

Yes, those answers were normal... and a bit expected with the bibble. Why do I get the feeling that the first one happened not too long ago? "Okay, then what's Tori's rule, sweetie?"

"Um..." Cat trailed off. Her eyes wandered the room, looking at everything but me. The little unicorn doll went on her head where it continuously played see-saw. Please let Cat say the same thing that Jade said. So I can confirm it.

Or, maybe that's not what I want. Maybe she shouldn't say such things. Jade said I was hers and to stay away from Beck... but Cat said not to believe everything she says... but if that's the case, then how can I tell the difference? Who could I believe?

Jade? She was the one who was trying to control me. She took care of just about everything here. She decided when I should be changed, when I could play with Cat, what I ate, who I spent time with... but believing her meant that I might start to really _depend_ on her, and not just because of the surface. If I took her every word for what it was when I first met her, I would surely be a dead girl by now.

Beck? Of course. I had to. He was trying to help me, wasn't he? Or was he trying to get me to think he was on my side by pretending to help me? Why would Jade tell me to stay away from him unless he was really trying to save us? I had to have faith in him, that's all. Beck and Jade, they're done... as much as it hurts them, maybe Cat, and even me a little from knowing how much they're hurting, they don't seem to show any immediate signs of reconciling and getting back together – not that I've seen, anyway.

Cat? Well, let's see.

"Uh..."

She was hesitating, that's for sure. Maybe she didn't want to say anything. Maybe Jade told her not to. After all, Jade has already dominated her from the moment they started this whole affair. Cat practically gave her that power. She gave Jade the authority to be God and now look where she is. She knows all the secrets and can't say a word. Or maybe she doesn't want to.

Cat squinted. "I think..."

I leaned in close to her, "Yeah?"

She gasped and pointed at me accusingly, "No flying inside the house, Tori! You'll bump into things and hit your head and you'll never be able to fly again!"

Damn you, Cat.

That deserved the Jade-eyeroll I gave her. She also deserved me tossing the bird in her face. Cat wasn't taking this seriously! At all! I get that she thought it was a game, but dammit... how did she go from answering normally to something so outlandish with that much time to think of an answer?! She's clever, there's no shock there, but come _on_!

I shoved everything to the corner with the most toys before flopping down on the cleared space in a huff and faced outside the playpen in a semi-scrunched up ball. This isn't like me – I never got frustrated so _quickly_, especially when I... you know... and especially at _Cat_ of all people. I might even consider loosening the diaper just a little to let some air in... Maybe that'll take all the extra intensity of my negative emotions out – I don't know! It's damn irritating.

"I'm not going to play this anymore, Cat..." I growled.

Then there was a blanket on my head. I audibly sighed as Cat proceeded to cover me with it and made sure I was completely underneath it before taking it off my head. I wanted to tell her I wasn't going to sleep, that I already took a nap today, that I was just mad at her for... just playing a game.

In retrospect it sounds horrible, and it might even be.

But then she kissed me on the head and told me to have sweet dreams. She put the little kitty and puppy we were just playing with on the side I faced and whispered for 'Mommy Jade' and 'Daddy Beck' to guard me from the scary monsters so I didn't have nightmares. Then she put a little pillow on my head that fell off because I guess she didn't dare to lift my head up to put it under. Just to ice the top of my guilty cake, she whispered to Unicorn-Cat and Bird-Tori not to make any loud noises because her baby sister was feeling bad and needed a nap.

Damn right I feel bad... and the last time I was referred to as 'baby sister' with as good intentions as Cat seemed to have was by Trina when Helen first became principal of Hollywood Arts.

A lump was growing in my throat and my eyes were misty again. I wish Cat wasn't in the room so I could just cry. Goddammit...

"Uh-oh..." I heard her squeak, and not long after there came a little satisfied sigh and I felt a hand on my back. Here, Cat whispered, "Me sowwy, Torwi..." and began to yell for Jade.

"What is it?" Jade asked softly when she came in. I bit my lip as hard as I could and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping she wouldn't look in my direction. There was a little pause before a barely audible "Is Tori asleep?" was heard.

"Mm-hm," Cat answered. The rest of the conversation was in whispers, not that I really needed it. I relaxed my eyes but still kept them closed just in case.

"Did you wet yourself again?"

"Yes, Mommy... Where dada?"

"Daddy's downstairs making dinner, baby. You and Tori will be getting a surprise tonight. Won't that be fun?" Cat must've nodded at that. "Come on, let Mommy change your diaper and then we'll dress you up all pretty, okay?"

"Pwetty wike Mommy?"

Jade chuckled, "Sure, whatever."

I heard the noises of the playpen wall being lowered again and for a little while more there was silence. I daren't look. The door didn't close yet, and if I were to open my eyes, Jade would probably be peering right above me, her hair pulled up so it wouldn't touch my face and alert me of her presence. There was the shuffling sound of moving items around in the area. A few squeaks here from a squeaky toy, a rattle in there somewhere, and then I could feel Jade near me.

Unlike Cat, Jade dared to touch me while I pretended to be asleep. She gently slid the pillow under my head and moved my hair to one side so my neck could enjoy the coolness of the cushion. That felt great.

"Go to Mommy and Daddy's room by yourself, kitten," she urged, turning the other way to talk to Cat, "I'll be there in a second."

"Kaykay!" Cat said from far away.

There came another silence. It was becoming harder and harder to keep my eyes closed. I was so tempted to act like I was waking up from the non-nap they thought I was taking.

The back of Jade's hand was warm and smooth as she rubbed my cheek. She sighed. In the next moment I could feel her breath right on my face as she must've leaned in to whisper in my ear. Now I **really** had a hard time keeping my eyes closed.

"You're killing me, Vega..." Jade whispered sharply, "You're killing me and you don't even care. I'm glad you can't hear me. Stop making me feel things for you... Soon I won't be able to handle it..."

I couldn't tell if she ran out of things to say or she was done. What's with everyone and making me wait? Why were there so many stops and starts?

Feeling Jade press her lips to my cheek for a quick peck was odd in of itself. A second later, I heard the door click shut and Cat letting out a loud yell on the other side of the wall with Jade yelling back at her to shut up. Heh, sweet ol' Cat.

And Jade? Should I believe her or not? I can't decide. I don't know if I ever did believe a word she said now, thanks to Cat.

I opened my eyes. The tears came back.

For now, I just silently let them fall. I was supposed to be asleep, after all.

* * *

For those who are unaware, tori = bird in Japanese. See what I did there? Very lame.


	11. Chapter 11

I might not be able to keep with the daily updates, guys. Keyword might. I'm starting *shudders* community college soon so I might need to change from nightly to maybe every other night. Just a warning heads up. I'm not sure. But just in case, you know?

* * *

You know how your body just knows someone's going to wake you up so it lets you know beforehand? It happened to me just after I heard the creaking of the door open. I didn't even know I fell asleep but I know I didn't dream. I also knew it was Jade who pulled the blanket off me and shook my shoulder.

"Get up, Tori," she said, "Dinner will be ready soon. Let's get you dressed and all that chiz."

I covered my mouth as a yawn came up, "What time's it...? Ow!" In the midst of a good yawn, I was pulled into a sitting position half done by having my hair pulled. "Jade!"

"It's five-forty-five right now and I only have fifteen minutes to get you a fresh diaper, outfit and do your hair," she explained, pulling me up by the arm, "You and Cat are going to get a surprise tonight from me and Beck, so stop asking stupid questions and just go with it."

Rolling my eyes and yawning once again, I stood up properly before being dragged yet again by a stressed Jade to the master bedroom where Cat was watching a colorful show on the floor next to the bed. She had on a big pink dress with two yellow balloons on it and a blue balloon in between the two. Her hair was pulled into cute twin pigtails that stuck out the sides of her head like two floppy horns. She didn't seem to notice or care about us walking in, too preoccupied with her show.

"Go, Wainbow-Dashie!" she cried, pumping a fist up in the air, "Yay!"

Jade and I exchanged neutral glances before she went to the bathroom to change the towel. I sat down on the floor next to Cat and tried not to grimace when I felt not only the sticky wetness of the nappy, but the new, almost painful relief when I realized I had... relieved myself. Just in case, I scooted a little ways away from the redheaded 'kitten'.

"Whatcha watching, Cat?" I asked, taking a look at the screen. A black horse with a blue mane filled with stars entered the screen, talking in a majestic villainous voice that reminded me of Maleficent.

"My Wittle Pony: Fwiendship is Magic!" she squealed, "That big black pony is Nightmarwe Moon! She scarwy."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that show... aren't they making the fourth season right about now?" My eyes darted to Jade standing in the doorway of the master bathroom with a towel in her hands and a smirk playing at her lips. She nodded towards the bed. Automatically, my legs carried me to wait by the bed for her to lay the towel down and do the deed. I hope Cat doesn't turn around.

Jade laid the towel on the bed and slowly removed the onesie, eyeing every part of my mostly naked body with intense concentration. I bit my lip while she licked hers and tossed the clothing item to the ground. I lay down on the towel.

Next to me on the ground Cat lowered the volume of the television just a bit. "Mama, who's your fav'wite pony? I wike Pinkie Pie!"

That explains _so_ much. Not.

Jade turned her head. She had just undone the other tab on the diaper and was about to remove it when we heard the Moon pony speak again:

"_Stand back_,_ you foals_!"

There came an evil laugh and then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That one," Jade chuckled, turning back and removing the diaper from underneath me. Hallelujah! She laughed at the face I must've made, "That feel good?"

"Oh, yes...!" I moaned.

Jade snorted and grabbed a wipe. "Actually," she said turning to Cat again, probably to make it less awkward for us as she wiped me down, "I really like that orange one – Applejack."

I wanted to ask if Applejack was a type of cereal but didn't get the chance to before the topic was dropped.

When she finished changing my nappy – and trust me, I'm still not used to it – Jade had me choose a dress to wear. Both were really frilly and big and... pink. Not that there's anything wrong with pink... but just there was so much of it. I honestly think I wasn't originally part of this whole baby thing because it all seems more like Cat's style than mine. I would've bought a few shades of baby blue or something.

"Well?" Jade asked, lifting each dress up to show me, "The left one or the right, Tori?"

I grimaced. "Does it really matter? I'll match with Cat either way, right?"

"Yeah..." she smirked, "Mommy's cute little pink–"

"Don't even go there."

xXx

I swear to God I look absolutely ridiculous. My hair was not meant for braids. They might look good on some people, but not me. Jade and Cat insist I look fine. Cute, even.

"But isn't this a bit much for even a little girl with long hair?" I protested as Jade adjusted the braids to be made into little nooses, "I mean... can't you just tie my hair in pigtails like Cat's and be done with it?"

"Nope," Jade said simply, working on the last braid, "I think you look fine. It's my work, of course, so don't bounce around too much tonight, okay?"

Cat, still on the floor, tugged at Jade's skirt, "Wha' bout me, Mommy?"

"You?" Cat nodded. "Behave like a good girl and you'll get two bedtime stories tonight... or something."

Cat giggled, practically jumping up from the floor. "Kaykay!" she exclaimed, continuing to bounce.

Jade tried hard to ignore it, constantly juggling her attention from me and my hair to Cat actually just being bubbly Cat. Not even a few seconds later she gave up on me to restrain her from annoying her even further. I watched the interaction with an uneasy feeling poking me. There was some other bond visible here – something that even exceeds Jade and Cat's best friend statuses that made them look so much better than being paired with either of them myself. I really want to say that it isn't envy poking me in the ribs.

I see how gentle Jade handles Cat, like she really was her own mother. I also see Cat's reaction to Jade grabbing her by the shoulders trying to keep her grounded to the floor and to 'stop that damn bouncing' was to give her this bright smile like she heard her and was really trying through all her excitement.

It was cute, in a way, but it made me wonder... why doesn't Jade handle me that way like she handles Cat so naturally? I realize there was a huge difference between Cat and I, but was there really? I get excited as she did, but Jade's reactions to us were completely different.

Due to the little delay, we finished my hair at about 6:04pm and went down the stairs with Jade holding on to Cat and my hands in her own. I wonder what the special surprise was for Cat and I to have to doll up and hold Jade's hand. She usually was satisfied with my wrists, and it's not like I could run away in this getup.

Then there came the voices.

"So, what's this all about?" asked the first.

The second, a little more eager, said quickly, "I prepared and brought my favorite with me tonight!"

"You did? Prepared for what?"

"This!"

Fuck.

"Surprise, girls," Jade whispered smoothly, "Surprise, surprise."

I didn't have to look to know she was probably grinning like the Joker.

* * *

I wanted to make this more dramatic.


	12. Chapter 12

Hopefully after this, things will be a lot easier. I won't guarantee the next chapter will come anytime soon, but I will say this: I know I can write it!

* * *

I sighed. This evening was a total nightmare. Why did Jade invite them here in the first place? To embarrass me? To show me that she really would go there? To watch me squirm and try to get out of it? All of the above, it seems.

I wonder what's happening outside right about now.

...

What was this place, anyway? It smells like pine. Why would Beck's aunt even have a hidden room behind her coat closet? Who does that? It's kind of scary to think about what this room could be used for if not this.

At least he left the lights on... I'm not too comfortable in the dark.

I wonder what time it is and how long I'll have to stay here. It shouldn't be for long. They said it was just a simple dinner party, not a sleepover.

I hope.

xXx Andre xXx

Six o'clock on the dot, Beck's Aunt Glenda's place. Now, I'm not usually one to barge into places I'm not supposed to – I said usually – but this time it came with an invitation. Beck invited Robbie and me to a dinner party here with Tori, Cat and Jade. Since it was so sudden and it got me out of the house, I figured, all right, why not? Just a nice evening chilling with my friends and hanging out, maybe watch a couple movies, order a pizza or something.

"Jade's helping Tori and Cat get ready, so I guess it's just the three of us for now," Beck shrugged, taking a seat in the living room armchair. "Grab a seat, guys. We have fresh pizza in the kitchen and Cat has a movie she wants us to watch tonight."

"What movie?" I asked, getting comfortable on one end of the couch while Robbie took the other. He still had his large overcoat on for some reason, since we're inside the house and all, but it's Robbie. Like Cat, I didn't question it.

"Don't know yet."

I nodded. It's probably the latest chick flick, Kissing Cousins. I think I remember Cat suggesting getting together to watch it when it came out or something a few months ago.

We sat there in silence for a while until Robbie broke the silence. "The girls are taking a really long time," he said, "Should we go check up on them?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, turning my head towards Robbie, "Where's Rex? Wasn't he invited?" Not that I really wanted him here, but it felt a little weird without that loud puppet's back-talk.

"Oh," Robbie said with a slight scoff, "He met up with these foreign girls last night and–"

"Don't wanna know!" "I'm good!" Beck and I chorused.

I rolled my eyes, "The point is, he's not here."

"Yeah."

A few more awkward moments went by before I realized that aside from the absence of Rex, we had no reason to be here at Aunt Glenda's. There was no reason why we didn't spend this time at Tori's place. Usually her parents went out at night for dinner, so Trina and Tori had the house to themselves.

"This dinner party..." I muttered, catching both guys, but mostly Beck's, attention.

"Hm?" he asked, tilting his head uncharacteristically.

"So, what's this all about?"

"I prepared tonight and brought my favorite!" Robbie piped up suddenly. I'm pretty sure he was talking to Beck more than me.

"You did?" I asked, "Prepared for what?"

"This!"

Beck got up from the armchair and headed for the stairs. "Looks like they're done..."

Robbie and I quickly followed him to meet up with the girls and uh, let's just say I'm glad Robbie left Rex at home.

Jade came downstairs first, dressed in usual the black attire with her laces and skirts. Trailing behind her and holding her hands are twin pink puffballs... and not just any puffballs. One looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock while the other looked happy as a clam. What the chiz?

"T-Tori?" I gasp, "Cat?"

"Hiii~" Cat sang, running over to give me a hug. I gently pushed her over to hug Robbie, who she stayed with, and inched my way towards the other two.

Poor Tori looked like she was going to have a panic attack, and living with my grandma, I've seen them. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets and she began to get kind of fidgety. She tried to tear her hand away from Jade's to no avail; Jade held on to that girl _tight_.

"N-no!" Tori stuttered, trying to back away, "No, no, no, no, no, no! No! I-I am not having dinner with my friends dressed like a giant pink pom-pom! Jade, let me go!"

"No," Jade said simply, holding her ground against Tori's struggles, "The gang's all here. This is your surprise. Daddy and I invited Andre and Robbie to come have dinner with you and Ca–"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" I interjected, earning me a small glare from Jade, "Daddy?" I turned to Beck, "Is she talking about _you_?"

Beck nodded, "Who else?"

I shot Robbie a look. "Did you know about this? Is that why you said you 'prepared'?"

"Yup!" Robbie grinned, reaching into one of his oversized coat pockets, "I brought three jars of my favorite baby food – creamed peas!"

Cat grabbed the little container as soon as he took it out, "Yay!"

"Cat," Jade warned, wagging a finger at her, "Be nice. Robbie's our guest, remember? We don't just grab things from other people's hands. Give it back to him and say you're sorry."

"Sowwy, Mommy..." Cat pouted, looking at the ground. She shyly handed the creamed peas back to Robbie and gave him a hug, "Sowwy, Wobbie..."

"It's okay," he said, hugging her back, "You can have mine if you want."

As cute as this scene is... what was going on here? Cat, as always, she's just being Cat. No one knows how that girl thinks. But Tori, Jade and Beck, too? Even Robbie knows what's going on more than I do! Did I finally lose my mind like my grandma? Or am I the only sane one and it's my friends that lost theirs? Before I knew it, question after question was spilling out of my mouth.

What was going on here? Who are these people? Where did my friends go? You know, the serious actor, the Latina pop star, the scary scissors girl? Do y'all know them? Why was Cat calling Jade Mommy and talking like a baby? I mean, there's no law saying she couldn't do that, but here– now?

"Let's just talk it over pizza," Jade suggested, dragging Tori with her to where I assume the kitchen was, "Before it gets cold. I hate cold pizza."

"Andre!" Tori called, trying to reach for me as Jade dragged her further and further away from us into the kitchen, "Seriously, you don't want to know!"

I had a feeling I was going to regret it.

xXx

Highchairs. The first things I noticed at the kitchen table were the pink highchairs. Cat dashed for the first one and pulled Robbie onto the other. This was too strange. I must be hallucinating or something. Man, this was worse than the time I got bitten by that Yerbanian vampire moth! I had a lump to prove I wasn't okay! This is just wrong!

"Sorry, Rob, get up," Beck said, taking a seat next to Cat, "Tori's sitting there."

"Awh!" Robbie actually whined, "But I like sitting here! It makes me feel like I'm actually a baby, you know? It's so big!"

Well, teens weren't meant to sit in one of those things, but whatever he likes, I guess. I shrugged and took a seat on one side of the table. If someone were to walk in, it would be the left. The table was good for six, but two of those chairs were replaced. Opposite my side were the highchairs which Cat and Robbie were occupying and currently I was facing Robbie. That left the chair next to me and the one matching Beck to Tori and Jade.

Tori held her free hand up to stop Robbie from getting up, "Don't worry about that, Robbie. Please, sit there, I beg you. I'll just sit next to Andre... where, you know, the normal people sit."

"No," Jade sighed, "No, Robbie's sitting between Andre and Beck. You're sitting in that highchair and I'm sitting next to you."

"Jade!" Tori also sighed, "I don't want to sit in the highchair! I'm not going to pretend to be your little... baby-toddler person just because Andre and Robbie are here! The fact that they're seeing me dressed like this is humiliating enough! I'm not going to do any more than I have to– I won't sit there."

Jade looked like she was about to explode. My eyes widened; I stole a glance at everyone else. Beck got up from his chair and made his way over to Jade, possibly to restrain her if anything happens. Cat actually looked like she was going to cry. Tori continued to make her point, finally releasing herself from Jade's grip.

"I've accepted the fact that I have to get diapered by you even though I'm not completely comfortable with it, I actually don't mind playing baby games with Cat, and I'll even admit that this dress is cute... for a little kid! But I can't do this, Jade! I won't act like a baby especially in front of our friends because this whole entire thing is just wrong!"

"What do you mean by wrong?" Jade's voice was eerily calm, even with that face she was making. It gave us more reason to fear her wrath. Cat whimpered audibly. Beck grabbed hold of Jade by the shoulders just in case.

"_This_!" Tori shouted, throwing her hands into the air, "Friends don't dress up their friends into a... a pink, puffy... thingy!" she pointed to her dress, "They don't make them wear diapers against their will and they certainly don't invite other people over to see it!" Tori turned to me, changing her expression from exasperated to sweet in a second, "Andre, will you please take me home tonight?"

I gave her a little smile. Poor girl's got it rough if all she just said was true. "Sure thing, Tori – just say when." We all looked to Jade for her reaction.

She opened her mouth, but any retort was cut off completely by Cat's sudden – and very loud – crying. Seriously, it came out of nowhere. Beck took Tori out of the kitchen. Jade must've said something to him while my eyes were on Cat.

Jade had Cat get out of the highchair and took over Beck's spot with the hysterical Cat on her lap. She struggled somewhat to take out a red pacifier which I guess belonged to Cat and tried to put it in Cat's mouth. Lil' Red refused to settle; she threw it across the room where it landed in the sink. Robbie also changed location and sat next to me like Jade wanted, after emptying his pockets of baby food and finally taking off his jacket. I exchanged worried looks with both of them. I don't think even Jade has seen Cat this upset. I know the girl has a singer's set of lungs, but _damn_! At this rate all the windows in the entire neighborhood were going to be shattered in under an hour.

"She so mean!" Cat practically yelled when she stopped trying to break the sound barrier, "I hate her, Mommy!"

"Sshh... you're just upset, Cat," Jade said calmly, patting her back, "Tori didn't mean any of that. She didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Yeah, don't be upset," Robbie chimed in, reaching to pet Cat's hair. He took his hand back when Jade swatted it away, "Tori's new to the adult baby lifestyle, right? It's natural to think things like that before you really get comfortable with it. Like me, I mean, I used to be ashamed of it, but now I wear diapers constantly."

I gave a wary face. "You wearing one right now?"

"Yupperooni!" he replied, turning to face me, "Want to see it? It's got dinosaurs on it!"

"I-I'm good..." I said quickly. Man, no guy wants to see what's under another guy's pants unless they swing that way!

"What's taking Beck so long?" Jade muttered, looking towards the living room while simultaneously pressing a sniveling Cat closer to her, "I probably should've put Vega in time-out myself..."

"No!" Cat cried, "No go, mama... dada do it."

"I love hearing Cat talk like that," Robbie whispered to me, "Hey, Jade, do you think after we're done you could change me?"

"Not even if I liked you."

I clasped my hands together and placed them on the table. "So, will somebody please tell me what's going on? Explain this adult baby thing to me in full because... I'm sorry, jus– Jade, you are so out of character right now it's concerning."

Jade West, a mother? To Cat and Tori? And potentially Robbie? Beck, married to Jade... and playing father to... Cat and Tori?

I'd sooner go crazy than believe what this is turning out to be.

xXx Beck xXx

"Take Tori to the Punishment Room," Jade hissed to me before rushing over to Cat. She didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed Tori by the arm and left quickly, mostly to get away from Cat's unusually loud screaming.

When we were out of the room – and Jade's sight – I let her go and trusted that she would follow me, which, thankfully, she did.

"Where are we going?" she asked, half-whispering, "Did Jade tell you to take me somewhere?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, "But don't worry, you'll still be eating your pizza. I don't know if you'll be watching the movie with us, though."

I lead her into the hidden room behind the coat closet and turned on the light. Since there was no specific order to put Tori in the playpen, I decided to just let her be. She took in every peek of the room she could see before turning her sights on me.

"What's this place for?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"It's our time-out room," I replied, taking a seat in the armchair and motioning her closer to me, "Basically, it's where Cat usually goes when she's misbehaving and we don't want to deal with her. She's in here for about ten-twenty minutes and then it's all over. You probably won't be any different."

Tori took a seat on the floor in front of me, crisscrossing her legs.

"Beck..." she said nervously, "What are the rules?"

"You know about those, don't you?"

"I only know mine. That's all Jade would tell me," she looked up at me with the first grin I see on her today, "but I'm already breaking it. Can you tell me yours? Please?"

I took a glance at the door of the room. Jade was probably expecting me right about now. Oh well. A few more seconds couldn't hurt.

I leaned in close to Tori's face.

"My rule..." I whispered, "You have to believe me, Tori. I can't risk it. And they might be expecting me back soon, so I have to make this quick."

She nodded, "I promise."

"Jade knows me _very_ well... in more ways than one," I admitted, "She can tell when I'm actively lying because acting and being untruthful are different. So my rule is never to lie to her or Cat; they both know how to spot me. So far, I haven't slipped, but if they find out I'm helping you, I don't know what the punishment will be."

Tori nodded again.

I left.

Tonight will end how it ends.

* * *

Easily the longest chapter, nearly 3000 words. Oi. Make you happy? Whatcha think? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tellmetellmetellme!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys, guess what? I have three pieces of news for you - two of which you'll like.  
**One**, I will not stop with this story when it comes to Age Play. While writing the chapter before this one, I came up with another story which I will start immediately after finishing WMM. I'm sure those of you who are getting really frustrated with this will love what I have in store for the next one. I know certainly one of you will.  
**Two**... I seem to have forgotten it. I'll mention it in the next chapter if I remember it.  
**Three**, shameless self-promotion on my own story: check out my UC Forever Yours Reprise for those who like a good tragedy and review if you haven't already, and The Black Crayon if you don't like tragedy and want something cute and fluffy instead.

With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter, everyone!

* * *

I've lost any concept of time. It doesn't seem to exist anymore since today. That's why it's so long, so stretched out. Every once in a while someone will tell me it's close to this hour or it's that hour or it'll be a while before this other hour comes. I don't know what's there and what's not anymore. I hate this.

I shifted positions in the armchair so I didn't have to look at the door, realizing how much I'm starting to hate this room. It's dull and boring, but I guess when you're being punished, it's supposed to be this way. And not only that, but I'm being punished in a dress that's really starting to be uncomfortable. Hoping no one would walk in, I quickly slipped it off and grabbed the little blanket in the playpen to cover myself up with. Unfortunately, removing the diaper was out of the question, but loosening a little wasn't.

Oh, that feels... better, I suppose.

It's not exactly soundproof, but I don't know what's going on outside these four walls. There's a lot of noise going on. Maybe they're playing a game or watching a movie? Did they finish eating? For a while, I didn't think about whether or not I was hungry and even now I admit I'm not. I guess taking a stand, infuriating Jade and making Cat cry made me lose my appetite.

I closed my eyes and instantly, the smell of pizza came into the room, pushing away the pine tree forest in my head I was finally about to enter and get lost in. I opened my eyes and lifted a brow. Hallucinations weren't going to do me any good. Maybe I was just so hungry I couldn't feel it anymore. Just to make sure, I turned my head.

Jade had come in with a plate. She placed it on the changing table and took a look around.

"You're in here for seven minutes and you're..." she rolled her eyes but gave a little smile, "Are you hungry?"

I repeated her first facial gesture and turned back. Usually it takes much longer than seven mere minutes for Jade to chill. Maybe she poisoned the pizza or something and knowing that, she calmed down. I don't know. I hear her shuffling over to me and from the corner of my eye see her take a seat in front of me on the floor with the pizza on the plate.

I bit my lip. It smelled wonderful, making my stomach growl with hunger. I slowly turned to look at her.

Jade picked up the fork that was on the plate and stabbed a few pieces of pizza actually cut into non-chokable bits and held it in front of my mouth. I furrowed my brow. Again, she was feeding me?

"You didn't think I wasn't going to let you eat some of this delicious pizza, did you?" she asked calmly, "And with that temper tantrum you just threw in the kitchen, I probably wouldn't if the guys didn't pester me."

The silent treatment wasn't going to work after all.

I scoffed, "I wasn't throwing a– mmph!" Jade used the opportunity to forcibly shove the food into my mouth to shut me up. I had no choice but to take it as she placed the plate down and stood on her knees.

"Yes, you were!" she said rather loudly, "And not only that, but saying all those things really upset Cat! God, Tori, I never actually thought you could be such a damn moron!"

Like she doesn't do the same...

After chewing for a little bit more, I swallowed the pizza and half-heartedly glared at her.

"Ignoring that last thing..." I muttered under my breath, "Aren't you being hypocritical?"

Jade sighed and sat back down. Great, I hit a nerve. I turned my entire body to face her just to have her tear the entire bloody blanket off my body, rolled it up and tossed it back in the playpen. She smirked when she saw me covering my breasts again. What's with her today and trying to get me naked?

"Not as of late," she said quietly, looking down at the floor, "You, on the other hand..."

I sighed audibly at her. Shut up... just shut up.

Regardless of how the situation was, Jade finished feeding me and because of my body decided to change me again before Andre and Robbie left. I was allowed to watch what was left of the movie with them, which was about the second half onward, but I could only do it if I didn't talk. Or make any noise. Or move from one spot to another. Apparently, Cat still wasn't very happy with me.

I guess I could forget about leaving tonight.

"Finally gives me an excuse to use this thing..." Jade uttered, pulling me towards the changing table, "And we're putting that dress back on you."

"No!"

"Yes."

xXx

Everyone was engrossed in the movie when Jade and I came into the living room. Andre, Cat and Robbie sat on the floor in front of the couch while Beck took the armchair. He didn't look as into it as everyone else, but he also didn't acknowledge us walking in.

"No!" Cat whined, tugging at Robbie's arm, "Why'd Jessica Falic have to die? I liked her! She reminded me of that one girl my brother said looked like my Aunt May."

Andre groaned, "For the last time, Cat, it was an accident! The dad didn't think he would shoot her! He was aiming for that agent guy, the one with the monocle."

"Really?" asked Beck, "I thought he was going for Hanson Platt so he wouldn't hurt his daughter."

"What's going on? I missed that annoying moron's death, didn't I?" Jade asked as she dragged me on the couch with her, "Stay," she ordered of me, making me lie down with my head in her lap. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Jessica Fal..." Beck trailed off when Cat suddenly moved from her spot in between Andre and Robbie to Beck's lap. He paused the movie and parted his legs for her to sit sideways on the seat and gave Jade a shrug. "Jessica Falic just got shot on accident because the person her dad he was aiming for got out of the way. Now they're trying to find out where Leanne is so her mother, who is actually Jessica's aunt from her mom's side instead of her dad's, could perform the spell needed to press the reset button and this is actually a really shit movie."

"Oh," scoffed Jade, "it's one of _those_ movies... I thought the incestive lesbian subtext was the worst thing they could do with it. But no!"

"Mama, sshh!" Cat shushed, putting a finger to her lips. She smiled then, "Tori?"

"Hmm?" I asked, remembering mainly that I wasn't supposed to talk, but technically, I wasn't 'talking'. She blew a raspberry at me which prompted Beck to give her a little pat on the cheek. I looked up at Jade. Uh, explanation, please?

"She's three or four right now..." she said nonchalantly, waving a dismissive hand, "Just don't question it."

xXx

Not moving or talking only applied to the movie, thank God. After it ended, everyone all moved around til we were in a very lopsided circle shape on the floor. No, we're not in an oval! ... It was an egg.

Andre and Robbie left at around 9:30pm after we spent the last hour and a half chatting. You wouldn't believe how casual Andre took the whole adult baby thing as I now know what this is called. Well, he took it better than I did for _obvious_ reasons.

"As long as none of y'all try to stuff me into one of those," he said, "I'm good. Just don't get me involved, okay? I'm all right with whatever, just..." he looked at Robbie, "not on me."

"But it's so comfortable!" Robbie was saying. He grabbed my arm, "Tori, trust me, once you get used to it, you won't even feel it when you wet. I promise you. Once you've lost control, there's almost no going back," he turned to Cat for support, "Right, Cat? You like this as much as I do, don't you?"

Cat, keeping her eyes on Robbie and not even bothering to look at me, nodded.

"You just feel so secure and the smell of baby powder is just so relaxing!" he kept on going, releasing me to go to Cat, "All that matters is how wonderful it feels to have your Pampers on and the only thing you need to worry about is the next time you have an accident. There's no homework or tests, just colors and stuffed animals!" he and Cat started to playfully wrestle on the floor, before he continued again, "The bars of the crib make you feel safe because nothing big enough to hurt you can slip through. That includes Rex..."

Robbie made his way back to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. Fuck, this guy was passionate about this. He's speaking as though he was describing his favorite hobby or something.

"Don't you get it, Tori? It's summer vacation and we're going to be seniors next semester. We'll all be eighteen in ten seconds flat and in the United States that means you're considered an adult!" he started to shake me, "You're still a minor, Tori! You don't have to take on the responsibilities and hardships of being an adult! You can still retreat back to simpler times! It'll be easier! Look, you're already so lucky – Jade is _willingly_ doing you a huge favor!"

Jade nodded proudly at this. I stared wide-eyed at both of them. Robbie has _willingly_ gone mad!

"B-but what if I want to grow up?" I asked, almost afraid of his answer. Poor guy was getting red... he looked like he was going to explode like a certain someone else earlier.

Robbie sighed and hung his head.

"You might regret it..." he whispered, "Or you won't."

The climax of Robbie's rant was over. He went back to where he was seated next to Andre and Cat.

"I wish I had a willing mommy and daddy like Beck and Jade," he said, holding my gaze, "But sadly, all I can do is make play-dates if they allow it..." he looked at the two of them wistfully.

The conversation ended with Robbie, Jade and Beck making plans for two days later in the afternoon and evening. Andre made no attempt to butt in and say he'd also come along, so I could only hope he would decide to say something on the car ride home. Beck was driving them back because, according to Jade, it's getting late, and Cat and I had to take our bath and get ready for bed so they could tuck us in like the good little girls they knew we were.

Hey, did you notice?

She said _bath_. Not _baths_ with an 'S', but in singular form. Bath. Like, washing oneself in a large container of water...

We'll see how this goes.

I mean, what could possibly go wrong with an angry Cat in a bathtub with me? Hm? Tell me, what could possibly go fucking wrong?

* * *

Thank you to everyone for being patient with me and are still fans of this story despite not updating daily like I used to. I appreciate that my work is loved by you and I hope you still enjoy whatever I dish out the next time! (Just as an aside (like I need any more), I love how the people who favorited this story is half of the people who actually follow it. I'm kind of glad it's not the other way around, but I do hope to even out the numbers a bit some time xD)

I'm in a good mood, can you tell? Listening to Nostalgia Chick on Top Ten Disney Deaths after an Addams Family marathon. Yay...

This is also a day-late birthday present for my mom even though she doesn't know I'm writing this (nor does she care), but because it's either so close to the date or is on the date you just feel like dedicating the work just because, you know?


	14. Chapter 14

I don't remember what I wanted to say last time. I don't think it matters now. My heart goes out to Jennette McCurdy.

* * *

Cat splashed me in the face again. For the fourth time in the last what, ten minutes or so, I cleared my face and gave her an annoyed look which she promptly ignored for her little rubber duck toy. A few inches away near a wide open door, Jade sat on the seat of the toilet – no, not the lid, the actual seat – occupied with her phone and her back turned to us, entirely oblivious to what was happening.

If I splashed her back, Cat would cry out to Jade that I was being mean to her again... but if I just took it, she wouldn't fucking stop.

"Isn't this parental neglect?" I asked Jade as Cat threw a little toy ball at me and giggled when it missed, hit the wall and landed in the water.

"No," Jade answered absently, "It's The Scissoring fanfiction..."

Ignoring the obvious parenting err, I pulled my knees close to my chest and leaned my head against the glass door of the bathtub. Of all the adult-sized things they had here, a large bathtub wasn't one of them, but it was easy to see why. It wasn't built for two people to use simultaneously. It was very crowded with all the bubbles and little baby toys and well, _two naked teenage girls_. We really only had two positions we could comfortably stay in. She had the end with the faucet.

I scooped some bubbles in my hand and blew them toward Cat. She did the same to me and invited herself over to where I was sitting. She probably mistook my smile for letting down my guard and placed her hands on my breasts without hesitation, to my embarrassment. When I went to remove her hands, she began to tickle me senseless.

I screamed so loud, Beck would've jumped. The only thing saving us from splashing water onto Jade was the glass doors separating us from her.

Jade put her phone away and knocked on one of the doors to get our attention. We immediately stopped splashing around like puppies. Well, right after I resurfaced from Cat dunking my head underwater.

"I think bath time is just about done here," Jade announced at the same time I took in a huge gulp of air. She pushed one of the doors to the other side, "Kitten, go back to your end of the tub. I'm going to wash you first."

"Otay!" Cat smiled, moving away from me. Toys like a little boat, some soft balls, a few rubber ducks and some... crayons came floating towards me. Crayons? Jade grabbed a washcloth and the bar of soap.

I turned around to give them their privacy, trying to ignore Cat's moans and giggles. I picked up a blue crayon and examined it.

"Hey, Jade...?" I asked, holding the crayon a little ways behind me, "Why are there crayons in here?"

"Those are bath crayons, Tori," she replied, "Go ahead – vandalize the tub or its walls. They wash off, so knock yourself out while you wait."

I did end up drawing something on the walls, but because I'm not much of an artsy artist I honestly don't know what I drew. It was supposed to be a cat, but it looked more like a possessed possum. Obviously, Jade liked it, but I don't think Cat did. Unfortunately for Jade, Cat made it impossible for her to take a picture. For her efforts, she got sent to the nursery early.

Beck would have to handle Cat's bedtime routine when he got home, from brushing Cat's teeth to getting her into pajamas. Jade made this clear in a much harsher tone than she normally would when annoyed, and it might have been this factor that scared Cat to tears and actually caused her to soil her new diaper. Heaving a sigh, Jade also implied that Beck would have to take care of that, too, but until he got home she was going to have to stay in her wet diapee like the bad little girl she was being right now. As Jade led Cat to the bedroom we were to share, the only thought I had in mind was wondering why Cat wasn't wearing regular underwear or even pull-ups. It might've made a bigger mess, but it should have served a reminder to her that she was a freaking teenager with the bladder of one.

Somehow, I don't think this was winning me any points with our resident redhead.

xXx

"Beck spoils her more than I do," Jade said as she brushed my teeth. Trust me, this is weird for me, too. I'm very much accustomed to brushing my own teeth... "Cat should be glad I'm leaving her alone right now. Spit."

I spat the chocolate-flavored toothpaste into the sink and reached for the cup of water to rinse, actually surprised Jade didn't try to stop me from lifting a finger this time. I rinsed as she washed the toothbrush and grabbed the facecloth she laid out on the counter and ran it under the sink. Here, I took a moment to breathe before she put the wet cloth up to me and gently rubbed it all over my face in circular motions.

"Maybe she is," I shrugged, pausing to let her repeat the process, "You terrified her when you said Beck was going to take over. You didn't have to make her cry, I already did that."

"Hah," she sneered, twisting the rag to get rid of the excess water and hanging it up on the rack above the toilet, "Cat's a daddy's girl, and rightfully so..." she licked her lips as a hand came up to my cheek and caressed it lovingly, "Which means you're all Mommy's."

Um, yay? I gently pushed her hand away. She only smirked before giving me a little jab to the forehead with her index and middle fingers. Her nails kind of hurt.

Downstairs the door was heard opening and before long a familiar face jogged up the stairs and poked his head into the bathroom. Jade removed her hand and planted it on her hip, trying to look natural. I turned my body away from him. Still... kind of nude... you know?

"Everything okay in here?" Beck asked, eying the two of us casually. Being Beck, he made sure his eyes weren't anywhere they weren't allowed. "Where's Cat?"

I immediately pointed to the wall of blue and red crayon out to him, "I think I drew a possessed possum..."

"A-a possessed opossum?" Beck asked, squinting at the place I pointed to, "That's... creative, Tori."

"Kitten gave me a hard time," Jade piped up, giving Beck a stern look, "and she wazzed again. I told her that her Daddy would deal with her when he got home, so the bathroom is all yours..." Despite the fact that my towel was wet, Jade wrapped it around me anyway and tied the top ends together so I could move my hands. "Change her, brush her teeth, get her dressed and we'll put them to bed."

He nodded, placing his hands on my shoulder and gave a little squeeze. All the while, Beck's eyes never left Jade's as he asked, "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll deal with our girls, okay? Honey?"

"I will!" she answered boldly, pushing his hands off my shoulders, "You should see to Cat. Make sure both are dressed."

"I will."

"All right?"

"Okay."

This was an almost comical way of exiting the scene. Jade marched herself out of the bathroom to the master bedroom while Beck followed her leading me to the room just next to it, the one of which I napped in earlier today. The door was wide open, something Jade surely wasn't careless about. I took a step into it and slumped against a wall. The sound of Jade turning on the shower was heard.

Cat was lying on her stomach reading the Peter Pan sound book. She was having fun pressing all the buttons for their noises. Her eyes lit up when she saw Beck and the book was quickly tossed aside.

"Daddy!" she cried, getting up and nearly tackling him in a hug. "Yay, Daddy!"

"Whoa, hey... Kitten?" he said questioningly, pulling away and covering Cat's chest, "Uh, Mommy told me someone was a bad girl."

Cat immediately sank to the floor, hugging Beck's legs tightly, "Daddy, Mommy yell at me!"

Deadpan and without missing a beat, "Yeah, she does that." Beck wiggled out of Cat's grasp and stood her up. "I'm going to change you and get you ready for bed, okay? Be good for Daddy and wait for me in the bedroom. I'm going to get some pajamas for you and Tori."

"Otay..." Cat nodded, going to wait by the door.

Beck opened the closet door I ignorantly didn't notice upon coming in the first time and pulled out a set of pink footie pajamas. With a smile Cat took them and went away to the master bedroom. Beck came and unexpectedly hugged me.

"Andre's going to be coming with Robbie the next time he comes over," he whispered in my ear, "Jade and I will be going to get more baby supplies because we're almost out, so he'll be in charge of things while we're away. Are you still all here? Nothing too bad happened?"

"I'm still here," I nodded, "But I don't think for long..."

He pulled away with a worried face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I hissed, "Cat's mad at me still and if anything else, I'm not going to make it to when Robbie and Andre get over here again!"

Beck chuckled at that and patted me on the head before going back to the closet and taking out a purple nightgown. "Here, you might like this more." He closed the closet door and kept himself turned around for my sake. I took the towel off and quickly put the nightwear on. "This room is baby-proof, and since Cat's a baby, it's also Cat-proof. She won't be able to do anything to you. This is Cat, remember? Do you really think she'd harm anyone?"

"Probably not..." I muttered, smiling a little. I guess he was right about that. I mean, the only time she intentionally hurt me was when she punched me in the face after I kissed Danny, but that was completely justified... and I did kind of ask for it. I threw the towel at him and it landed over his head.

"Heh, thanks."

Beck hung the towel on the doorknob and went to go tend to Cat. He made sure to leave both the nursery and crib doors open before he went. Now alone, I decided to grab the book Jade read to me earlier and flip through it while I waited for everyone to return. The first few pages were ripped out so I don't know what the title of it was nor did the cover say.

Where did Jade get those words she read earlier? The first page said not a thing about the importance of words. As I read on from the first to the third page, nothing was as Jade read. This was a tale about an old man carrying a grudge for his deadbeat son, and it started with him cursing the son to die a dog. Was she bullshitting me or something?

xXx

After all was settled – Cat got dressed and winded down a bit, Jade got out of the shower – Cat and I got into the crib again on opposite ends and got comfy under the animal print blankets and pillows. Jade handed me a random toy and told me to close my eyes. Just to be safe, I kept them partially open. She started to stroke my hair and then began to sing softly.

"Hush, little baby,  
Don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,"

The lights dimmed – or was it just me? Beck joined Jade and they took turns singing me and Cat to sleep. Since his voice was further away from me, I guess it's safe to assume he was with Cat the way Jade was with me.

"Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat..."

Cat giggled at that. I faked a moan and rolled over so I didn't have to face Jade and pretend to sleep. She continued to stroke my hair even when the song ended, at which point Cat asked for another song. Beck and Jade ended up getting through all one hundred verses of '99 Buckets of Oats' before Cat (noticing a pattern here?) said it was the wrong song.

"I wanted da one Fwudders sang, Mommy..." she whined.

That damn song took twenty minutes! You've gotta be kidding me!

I knew Jade was sharing my thoughts. She growled and made sure I was tucked in and my feet were covered before mumbling a good night and exiting the room. We even heard her footsteps stomp all the way down the stairs.

"Daddy, pwease?" Cat droned on.

"Cat, maybe that's enough for–"

"Please, please, pleaseey?"

"Just sing her the song!" I yelled, lazily kicking the bars of the crib.

"I don't know how it goes, Tori," Beck sighed, "I can't sing what I don't know."

In the end, Cat didn't get her song and we were left in the dark for the night. No nightlight. Not even ten minutes being left alone with her, Cat gently kicked my foot with her own and crawled over to my side of the bed-crib-thing. Her face was just there... looming over me like a killer. Since I didn't really want to look because she could have the look of one, I just closed my eyes and hoped she'd go away. She was breathing down my neck.

I'm afraid of the dark. And Cat _seriously_ wasn't helping.

She started to sing the song I guess she wanted to hear a while ago. Right in my ear.

Hush now, quiet now,  
It's time to lay your sleepy head,  
Hush now, quiet now,  
It's time to go to bed...

I'm lucky it's a rather quiet song, I suppose. For maximum creepiness, Cat whispered a childlike, "Sleep tight, don't let the beg-bugs bite!" before retreating to her end and promptly falling asleep.

Fuck sleep. I've never wanted to get out of here more.


	15. Chapter 15

I like how during times when I post a note saying I might need a bit more time, I get all the shit I need out the next day. Lovely, isn't it?

* * *

I don't remember the dream I had last night. In fact, I'm pretty sure I didn't dream at all. AGAIN. Sigh... I guess the situation at hand wasn't allowing me any sort of escape, not even in my mind. There was something just too... odd about this whole operation. I'm not a child, I don't have accidents, I sure as hell don't have a diaper fetish... this adult baby thing just isn't for me. Why couldn't Cat and Jade see that? I have no intention of being Jade's adult baby.

And where was Cat, anyway? The crib had turned into a regular one without all the stuffed animals and extra person. It was just me in the... kitty-print blanket and pillow. I could have sworn I went to sleep with the dog one last night.

Maybe I was more tired than I realized.

To prove my point, I let out a great big yawn before moving to push the door of the crib open. If Cat was already up and out of here then that meant everyone else was, too.

To my utter horror, nothing moved. I tried pushing on the door again, harder this time. Still nothing. What the chiz?

"Cat? Beck?" I called, standing up, "Could someone get me out of here? Beck?!"

No answer. I sighed and sat back down. Guess I'll have to wait.

Huh, that's odd. The bulk I felt between my legs was bigger than I remembered. Maybe an extra diaper or two? Must be. I can't seem to close my legs properly.

I looked around the room. There were a few books here and there, still scattered around the room, probably by Cat's doing. I don't know how long it will take until Jade or Beck realized that I was awake. There should be a baby monitor here somewhere that should signal any activity going on, right? If there was, I didn't see it.

Then it came. That fear. The fear of being left alone and-or forgotten by them. The overwhelming anxiety I was feeling at this point shouldn't be here. I was fine with being alone. Perfectly functional.

The bars of the crib... oh fuck, the bars are growing. They're getting bigger and just about touched the ceiling now. The walls are turning black, no... they're darker than black! The increase in size doesn't mean it's easier to slip through the bars and get out, no, the disadvantage is still there. But does that mean I've shrunk? Or was this an illusion of the mind?

I'm not kidding, I'm seriously scared now. I'm scared of being left alone in this so-called crib... forget it, I'm damn scared of just being left alone here for absolutely no damn reason! I'm suddenly worried for my safety, being locked in here while my surroundings distorted themselves to terrify me more. The only thing I can even think to do right now is scream in hopes that someone could get me out of here. I'm frozen on the spot.

In the distance, somehow above my screaming, I hear footsteps. Then Jade opens the door. She pokes her head in and I'd be lying if I said I've never been so grateful to see her. I simmer down. Her eyes wide and her lips frowning, she rushes to where I am and to my relief the bars lowered themselves for her as she drew near. But she doesn't seem to notice this. Instead of opening the door so I could get out, Jade _picks me up from the crib like a mother would a baby_ and hugs me. When we pull apart she gives me this serene – almost creepy – smile. I'm the same height and weight as her, give or take a few, was it possible for her to lift me up like this?

"Did you have a bad dream, baby?" she asks in a syrupy voice alien to Jade West, "Let's change your diapers and you'll feel all better."

I suddenly felt the diaper grow heavier. The air became filled with a pungent stench and without warning I'm crying. Or, at least... I think I am. I can hear _some_thing crying, and judging by Jade whispering incomprehensible words in my ear, it must've been me, but there weren't any tears coming from my eyes. So am I crying or am I not aware of it?

"Get a hold of yourself, Vega," I catch Jade muttering, "Let's get you changed and then you and I will have a nice long soak in the bath, all right? Just you and me, how's that sound? Don't worry, Mama's right here..."

Without giving me time to answer, Jade takes me away and sets me down on my back before she turns to go grab the supplies she needs. My arms and legs have turned into jelly. I'm positive I'm almost one accidental kick away from falling. Jade takes an enormous amount of time to gather the little things she usually uses and before she comes back, Cat has appeared and looms over me.

Her hair is a mess and tied again into those floppy-horn pigtails she had on when Andre and Robbie came over. Maybe she got Jade to do them for her again. No, that can't be it. It was much too messy to be Jade's handiwork. Regardless, Cat was her usual smiling self again, to my relief, and seemed to have forgotten all about yesterday's quarrel.

"Hi, sissy!" she giggles, "Wanna play?"

I tried to prop myself up and talk to her that way, but my limbs refused to cooperate today. This didn't seem to bother Cat. She wags her finger at me.

"No get up, Tori," she shakes her head, "We can play like this while Mommy's away, okay?"

"Cat, I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday," I say, "It's just–"

"Oh, it's okay!" Cat smiles, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ears, "Not mad at you anymore. It wouldn't be very nice of me."

It was that easy after I said all those things and basically called her current identity wrong? "Really? If it isn't, you could punch me in the face again..." It'll only hurt for a moment, but the feeling goes away. The guilt eventually wears off, too.

Cat pouts at the offer. "But that would hurt you and then I'll be bad. Mommy and Daddy would be mad at me..." Her face lights up a second later and she gets this _look_ in her eyes. She smiles like she did earlier when she came in and wraps me up in a blanket like a burrito. Only my head stuck out while the rest of me was tightly bound inside.

"Cat..." I ask, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring me, she looks around for anyone before adjusting my position so she could carry me bridal style and out the bedroom, that gleeful smile still plastered on her face like it was embedded.

"W-where are you taking me? Hey, Cat? Hey!"

Her breathing becomes erratic. She rushes us up a flight of stairs and starts laughing maniacally as she does so.

"We're gonna have fun, Tori!" she giggles, "We're gonna have _fun_!"

The long and winding stairs eventually lead us to a balcony that looked over the driveway. It looked to be about a three-story drop from where I can currently see. Cat makes me look at her and I finally realized what that _look_ was. She was mad. Like, **mad** mad.

I should've known. The shrunken pupils should've given it away but I didn't think of it quick enough. I mean, yeah, Cat was the closest to snapping like a twig on a regular basis, but of all times, I really should have been more careful last night.

Upon my epiphany, the sweet smile she once donned turned into a horrible slasher smirk in a flash, the one only a psychopath would wear. I gulped.

"Mommy always tells me that if I don't want my good things she'll throw them away..." she hisses to me, "Daddy always says that if I am a good girl, Mommy won't be mad and then she won't yell at us... but you've been a very bad girl, sissy. Tori's been a very, very bad baby! Yes, she has!"

I bite my lip. "Cat–"

"Mommy loves Tori!" Cat says mockingly, giving me a cold kiss to the forehead, "Tori's a good girl. But dada and I don't want you 'nymore, so I'm gonna throw you away now, okay? I'm s'posed to throw away things I don't want, and I don't want Tori no more. Bye-bye, Tori!"

Using the railing to help flip me over, Cat literally threw me down, blanket and all. Above me, I could hear her bidding me a final farewell. I tried to wriggle free before I hit the ground, hoping I could use the blanket as a makeshift parachute or something, but I never got the chance to before everything became black.

The concrete didn't hurt at all, almost like I never hit it. But I did, I know I did! Was the blanket that thick? Did I hit my head so hard my nerves didn't work anymore and die upon impact? Am I already dead?

"Tori! Tori!" I could hear the faint and echoing cry of Jade nearby. She must've seen what Cat did to find me so quickly outside. I can feel her shaking me. She didn't say it aloud, but I know she was begging me to stay awake.

No, I'm not dead. I'm on the brink. I'm going to die soon.

"Hey, Vega! Wake up!"

I don't know if I can, Jade. Your psycho daughter pushed me off a three-story balcony.

"Tori!"

Beck? Where were you all this time? Why didn't you stop Cat before she made me fall to my death? Call an ambulance!

"Sissy, wakey wakey or you're gonna getta scolding righ' now!"

Cat, why are you pretending to be so concerned? You really have a lot of nerve, you know that? I thought you weren't a mean person. You didn't have to snap like that. If you told me what was wrong I would've compromised with you. I've always loved you like a sister, Cat, but this was just... out of line. You didn't have to kill me if you wanted me out of your way. I would be more than happy to leave you and your little makeshift family alone with my dignity and life intact.

"Can I slap her?" I hear Jade ask.

I opened my eyes and yelped when the first thing I saw were the three large shadows that came to greet me. I must've entered Hell. One of them moved and a moment later it was bright and irritating to my eyes. I saw that my entire body was indeed completely wrapped inside a huge wad of blanket so I couldn't move, much less clear my eyes of sleep.

Instead of the scary demons or whatever creatures of the Underworld I had expected to see, it was a huge surprise to me that the shadows turned out to be Cat, Jade and Beck, all in their nightwear and staring at me tensely. Jade and Cat exhaled the breaths they had probably held and dropped their gazes. Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you we should have gotten Tori a nightlight," he said, and shrugged, "We'll get one when we go shopping."

"In the meantime," Jade added, crossing her arms, "You wanna sleep with me?"

I blinked. "Sl– wha– what?"

"What?" Jade mocked, using a deeper voice rather than her usual southern belle accent she normally used for me, "I asked, do you want to sleep in the bed with me?"

"Go ahead, Tori," Beck nodded, covering a yawn, "We switch off sleeping with Cat in the crib sometimes anyway, so it's all right with us, right, Cat?"

Cat nodded and looked at Jade questioningly, "Torwi have bad dweam, Mommy?"

"Yes, Cat," Jade rolled her eyes, "Otherwise we wouldn't be here, now, would we?" she sighed and glared at me, "Well, Vega? Do you want to or not? Answer me."

She wanted me to say yes, otherwise the offer wouldn't be there; it's not like she would've done the asking for Beck. Her insistence was touching if you got past the fact that by doing so she was silently forcing me to go with her.

I nodded. "I'll go."

Cat helped me unravel myself from both the kitty and doggy blankets. I shivered. They might've been restricting, but at least they were restricting and warm.

"Hey, how many diapers am I wearing at the moment?" I asked crawling out of the crib.

"Three," Jade answered, "So you wouldn't leak. Why? Do you need a change?"

"No, I–"

"Let's change you. Both of you. It's not like it's any different from a pad, right?"

"Oooh!" Cat gasped, pointing at me, "Torwi's got her– mmph!" Beck covered her mouth before she could say it.

"Kitten, it's nighttime," he said gently, "So you use your nighttime voice, okay?" Cat nodded. Beck looked at me and Jade and smirked. "Get your biology outta here."

* * *

Heh, we all love that line from Avan, don't we? If there's any bronies out there who thinks that Cat was kinda like a psycho Pinkie Pie (Pinkamena Diane Pie, to be precise) you are correct. It's also a bit of a shout-out to Zekkyou Gakkyuu's "Make-Believe Sisters" when it came to the balcony scene.

If you reviewed this before and can't do so again, just anon it. It'll be easier that way.


	16. Chapter 16

Holy shit, the last chapter had 11 reviews! OMG. That's the same number of reviews the first one had~! Yay! That makes me happy!

Anyway, I'm sorry this was dragged out so long. I am guilty of the crime of withholding information, for I have had a majority of this written down but didn't complete for a few days until just this morning. So, sorry!

* * *

If I had to guess Jade's reaction to hearing that nightmare I had, she would probably scoff and tell me that she was the one would've wanted to kill me much more than Cat could even comprehend. If it weren't for how odd she's been acting, I wouldn't doubt this at all. This IS Jade West we're talking about here. After going through another diaper fiasco where I think the nightmare caused me to shit bricks, I find myself lying on one side of the bed flipping through channels trying to find something to watch at twelve-twenty-two in the morning.

After I had said my good-nights to Cat and Beck, Jade went downstairs to make me some warm milk so I could go back to sleep. She also made sure to lock the door so I couldn't sneak next door to bother the other two, as she put it. If I tried to venture in the bathroom for any reason, which is kind of pointless, she would surely hear it and I would need to be punished for my defiance.

So, here I am, underneath the blankets of Beck's aunt's bed, waiting for Jade to return so we can sleep.

It _must_'_ve_ been the pizza that caused that bad dream. Maybe something was in the pizza.

News, news and more news... Jade unlocked the door and sauntered in with another baby bottle in her hands filled with milk. Her black hair, still perfect and curly, was without her usual colorful extensions and there was no makeup on her face. I found the white nightgown she was wearing a great contrast for the split second I saw it. She turned off the light a few seconds after I turned the television off and didn't complain when I turned the TV back on to put myself at ease.

"Are you really still scared of the dark?" she asked, a small chuckle quickly following.

Yes. I bit my lip. "Why are you asking if you already know the answer?"

"It's cute, that's all," she said tersely, climbing into the bed next to me, and seizing the remote in her free hand after she got comfortable.

Jade West found something cute that isn't that unreasonable? That's new. I felt her foot tap my own so I instinctively moved. Well, it wasn't what she wanted because the next thing I knew, I felt it on top of mine again. I looked at her with a questioning frown for what seemed to be every single time we make eye contact. Jade smirks and puts a finger to her lips.

The TV turns off.

I heard myself whimper almost as soon as the darkness hit, just before I heard the sound of Jade putting the remote control on the bedside table. Don't you hate how slow eyes are to adjust to a sudden change of light or lack thereof? I squeeze them shut and slam my face down onto the pillow, all the while feeling Jade's toes rub against the top of my foot. She was either playing footsies or it was her weird way of comforting me – which I kind of doubt – but regardless, I whined in response to the odd touch before turning my head to her acknowledge her.

"You took my spot."

"I did?" I opened an eye and could faintly see her nod in the dark, "Sorry... you didn't say which side to get on, so..."

"It's fine," she mutters, "Come here. Come closer to me."

I scoot over a little until I reached the end of what counted as my side of the bed, hoping it to be enough. She persuades me to lift my head up so her arm could slip underneath and serve as my pillow instead. Then she asks if I want to tell her what I was doing trying to do earlier with the blankets that woke Cat up to alert her and Beck.

"I'll find out eventually," she adds, holding the nipple of the bottle directly in front of my mouth, "So if you're not going to tell me, it's fine. You can just drink your bottle and sleep it off, how about that?"

Okay, to be honest, I want to tell her. Even though I know she'll counter with something snarky or even not – maybe she'll think it's the funniest chiz ever and tell me that I was stupid to think of it as being reality, that Cat couldn't hurt a fly even on a bad day and was much less likely to ever kill me – is it bad that I still don't fully trust Jade even when she's being this... what's the word... decent?

And for once my options don't involve me being uncomfortable or threatened. I could get everything off my chest or I could drink her 'milk' and sleep it off like she said. The choice should be simple because she was going to find out anyways, but maybe it's my tired mind telling me it can't be just that easy, especially with Jade.

So I asked. "Did you put sleeping pills in the milk?"

Jade scoffed. "What kind of parent do you think I am, Vega? My dad and his annoying little dogs?"

She doesn't ask me to hold the bottle this time. To make it a little easier on both of us, I just took it. Didn't want it to go down wrong, you know? She plants a kiss on my forehead and holds me as close to her as she could as I suck on the teat and relaxed my body. Jade starts rubbing my stomach again. Through the thin material of the nightgown I could feel just how damn cold her hands are.

"Your hand tickles..." I mutter, moving the bottle to one side and biting down on the soft nipple, "It's so cold..."

"Do I have the right Vega?" she whispers, a hint of mock surprise in her voice, "You're not resisting."

I stopped drinking and admitted I was too exhausted to fight back so it shouldn't count. We all have limits, and in terms of physicality I had reached maximum capacity. To my amazement and gratefulness, Jade agrees with me and promised this lack of struggle didn't count as giving in to her. What a relief. Maybe she, too, was too tired to argue.

"Why are you so different tonight?" I muttered, letting her take hold of the bottle again, "Where's the mean, sarcastic gank I know?" I covered a large yawn.

She sighs, probably about the gank comment, and persuades me to continue my feeding. "When things are going as I want them to, here I am. I don't have to exert so much effort. It's always _you_ who has to make things difficult for me."

Heh, isn't that right? I'm glad to return the favor.

"How am I supposed to react like a bitch when you're so vulnerable right now I swear to God I can't even attempt to kick you like I usually would? Tell me, Tori, who the fuck could be so heartless?"

You got that right. Feeling a little bold with all the conversation, I turned my body to face her and shifted closer towards her body, yearning for its warmth. Just because her hands are cold doesn't mean her entire body is.

The warm milk stops, to my dismay.

"All gone?" she asks, taking the bottle back and placing it elsewhere as well.

"Yeah..." I mumble, my eyes closed, "All gone..."

"That's my good little girl," she purrs, stroking my cheek with those cool hands of hers. I hear a faint gasp escape her lips when I snatched her hand away from my face and pushed them underneath the blanket, lacing our fingers together. I didn't need her touching my face to let me know she was satisfied and she didn't need cold hands in bed.

I fell asleep in Jade's arms that night, and for the first time I can remember whilst being in the dark, I felt completely safe. Maybe I was just so exhausted or Jade was being extra nice so she could make up for if anything happens later that I don't agree with. Considering our history, 'Jade' and 'safe' do _not_ go together, but, as they say, there's always a first time for everything. I'm glad this is one of them.

The most dangerous person I know is ironically my best protection against the night and what terrors lay waiting, and I am perfectly fine with it because she is. She can scare the fudge out of me later in the daytime. Right now, all I want is a good night's rest.

I snuggle in deeper and wrap my legs around one of hers. Jade nuzzles my forehead in her sleep, wraps her other arm around my body and sighs.

Good night, Jade. Sweet dreams...

xXx

The morning was, thankfully, not overtly bright and trying to murder my eyes. To whoever invented deep red curtains, I applaud you. Well, I would, if my hands weren't wrapped around Jade's person.

She looks very pretty when asleep. Sure, I can't see her blue eyes, which I do admit I wish I had, but oh my God... I didn't think for a minute she would be such a sight even with her messy black hair and flawless skin.

I'm trying not to make any sudden movements at this point, because there was a chance that this could be another dream. Usually, I'm not one for pinching anyone, so I did the next best thing to check.

* * *

And there's a cliffhanger for ya. Tried to make it romantic but at the same time I'm a bit depressed at the moment but I tried... Give it some love like you did the last one, please.

Anyone going to see the new Carrie movie on Friday? THE ORIGINAL IS THE BEST! In my humble opinion. Uh, I want Pokemon X but I don't have a 3DS! And now everyone has it! Dx Uragh... Anyway, see ya later.


	17. Chapter 17

**IT**'**S HERE**. For some reason, I'm very nervous about this chapter.

6 pages, 3514 words, not including the Author's Notes, by far longest chapter to date and probably one of the most interesting to write. It's not to my complete satisfaction (the near-ending is a bit rushed) but honestly, nothing ever is. So, enjoy! I know you've waited for this! Happy belated Halloween and early Veteran's Day!

* * *

xXx Mommy xXx

I am awake.

My eyes are closed, but I am awake.

As soon as my eyes open– no, before that. Before my eyes let any stray rays of sun that somehow managed to slip past the curtains in, I can still see how we were last night. Vega's head resting on my arm, her hand grabbing my other one and holding it under the blanket, her body finally relaxing for what I swear was the first time with me alone. She fell asleep very fast, but that's okay. Tori was tired. I had to repeat that plenty of times so I didn't end up doing anything to her, and no, not in a bad way.

I mean it.

I really do.

Don't believe me?

I know why. I know why she was entangled in the blankets last night. She was having a nightmare. I could only imagine what it was. Something shook her so hard, it seeped into her subconscious, manifested into a monster and attacked at her mind. Something was out to get her. It caused her body – which would normally be paralyzed in the dreaming state – to go into a panic and try to fight whatever it was as though it were real because she wasn't able to tell the difference.

Cat called for us, but even with her shrill shrieks, Tori didn't wake up. I hate to admit that watching Tori rolled up in those blankets and struggling to get free was a little freaky. You just don't expect Vega of all people to be an active sleeper. Cat, of course. Me, depends... usually not. Trina, well, no one cares about her. But Tori? Not a chance in hell. And she was afraid of the dark to boot.

Damn you, Beck... you were right again. I should've gotten her a nightlight when she was planned, I know that, but I _didn_'_t know_. I thought she could handle it! I mean, even Cat the epitome of pink sugar princess fairyland could handle it! Vega can handle me just fine and, as far as everyone's concerned, I am the freakin' Queen of Darkness! Where are my scissor Shadowkhan?

Yeah, _just fine_.

You know what? No. Today's going to be good, just great. Fucking fantastic.

Don't believe me again? Whatever.

I open my eyes and was instantly greeted with a wonderful sight: Tori sucking her thumb in her sleep. I automatically smile and brush away a few stray hairs that fell in front of her face. This was pretty cute and all, but taking a picture would ruin it for me, as ironic as that may be. Tori's eyes shut tighter for a moment and then flutter open. Her brown orbs fixated on me, she removes her thumb and groggily mumbles her first word of the day:

"Mama."

Yes. I am Mama. Mommy, mama, same thing.

I kiss her good morning as she smiles at me and shifts position. My arm is beyond numb from her sleeping on it the entire night but I don't care right now. My baby needs to get ready for the day and it's my job to do that. I slip my arm out from underneath her neck and stifled a yawn with the other, stretching my limbs to my body's content. Lying on her side, Tori groans at the loss of warmth and brings her knees up to her chest. She still stares at me, probably wondering what I am going to do next.

I get off the bed and start walking towards the bathroom. First thing she needs in a clean diaper.

"Mama..." I hear behind me, a low whine. I stop and turn my head. Tori is sitting up in bed, her thumb partially hidden in her mouth and her free hand out from underneath the blanket and reaching for me. She gives me her best Bambi eyes.

"Mommy's going to get you a fresh diaper," I said simply, not bothering about how deep my voice is from sleep. I lazily point to the closed bathroom door. "Mommy will be right here, okay?"

She nods, blinks the sadness away and in goes her thumb completely. First habit to break – no thumb-sucking.

Now I know what everyone is wondering: what the hell happened? She was so against this yesterday! Well, let's ask her.

I quickly grab the baby powder, wipes, diaper, towel and gloves. As I expect, Tori doesn't move an inch. If she did, I bet you she would hurt herself. She just sits there quietly and watches me. I set everything down on my side of the bed before helping her get off hers so I could make it. She's a little heavy so I can't actually pick her up, but she doesn't mind. She sits down on the floor in the middle of the room where it's safest and watches me make the bed.

A little before I finish, Tori speaks again. Since I didn't understand, I made her take out her thumb so Mommy could hear her properly. The face she made at the request bugs me.

Tori pouts. "Ba-ba..." she mumbles, "Ba-ba, mama. Ba-ba!"

I thought about this as I fluff the pillows. How old is she here? Probably around one to one and a few months. All right. I can handle that.

"Ba-baaa, mama...!" Tori whined some more, hitting the floor with her hands, "Baaa-baaaaaaa!"

**Okay**, I _get_ it. You're hungry.

"One minute," I say, fluffing the last pillow, "Let's change your diaper first and then I'll make you your ba-ba, okay, Tori?"

"No!"

I stop and turn around to look at her. "No?"

More damn whining. She's really antsy now and there are tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. I want to wipe them away and calm her down but my annoyance level was rising quickly. Her 'words' if you could call them that all started to blend together into one incoherent string and before you know it she was a sobbing mess, kicking, hitting and screaming into the floor.

I sigh and move my attention to spreading the towel out on the bed. I convince myself I'm not the least bit annoyed right now, even managing to grab an outfit for her from the next room and get dressed myself before Tori even began to stop her tantrum. The skirt was almost on before there was complete silence. I adjusted my blouse, checked my makeup and went over to where my baby girl lay, a little out of breath and, you guessed it, sucking on her thumb again. Even with her face hidden underneath her hair I didn't need to know she already was.

I moved her hair away from her face to let some air in. Flushed and probably tired, Tori gazed up at me with her beautiful, innocent eyes and whatever I wanted to say at the moment about her being a big girl and above this nonsense was replaced by a sweet voice asking if she was done being silly now. She nodded and let me help her sit up.

"S-sowwy, mama..." she says quietly, removing her thumb from her mouth and, from the looks of it, was getting ready to cry again. I quickly kiss her cheek and pulled her into a hug, one her teenage body could withstand, and carefully squeezed.

"Don't cry, baby," I whisper, "It's okay, Mommy's here..." I gave her another smooch on the cheek, a loud one, before gently pressing her head to my shoulder and patting her back. "You're not in trouble, but don't be silly again."

Tori nods, nuzzling my shoulder, "Otay..."

I lead her over to the changing spot and stripped her of the nightgown. She looked immensely relieved when I began changing her.

"So, Tori," I start as I reach to powder her bottom, "Why are you surrendering to me all of a sudden, hm? Did your nightmare have something to do with it?" Tori nods and just from how odd her expression was I could tell she was trying very hard not to suck on her thumb again. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She shakes her head; I tilt mine and continue on with her diaper change, bringing my eyes back to her crotch. "Why not, baby?"

"Too scarwy..." she whimpers, "No wike."

Smirking, I take a stab at it. "Was I being mean?"

"No... Mama no mea'."

All right, then I was out of character. "Was Daddy there?"

"No dada." Beck, what kind of a father are you? I finished diapering up Tori, blew a raspberry on her stomach – which she giggled at – and sat her up.

"Did big sister Cat make things better with her pink fairy dust and sprinkle sparkles?" Or something?

"Kitty silly!" Tori nodded, probably proud because she knew this bit of obviousness.

I smiled at her, albeit sarcastically. "She is. But what was so scary you decided to give a big 'Eff you!' to your feisty side and be a mommy's girl? What's scarier than your mommy?"

At this, Vega's smile dropped, and she hung her head and wouldn't look me or let me look her in the eyes. Heaving a sigh, I cross my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot a few times. She lets out a low whimper at the foot-tapping.

"Five."

She stops.

"Four."

She looks at me with those eyes again. Without flinching, I stand my ground and continue.

"Three."

Tori grabs my arms and tries to make me unfold them. I let her have one of my hands and she pulls me to sit next to her on the bed. It was a bit late of me to realize I hadn't dressed her yet, but when my elbow gently poked her in the boob, I decided to wait a little longer... like right before I exploded from being so damn attracted to her... more so without the whole baby thing going on here. It wasn't my choice, but it had to be done. This was my biggest role yet, and for the sake of sanity, only Tori was locked out of the loop.

I decided to be a bit nicer to her and gave her a one-armed hug. "You going to tell Mommy what was so scary, Tori?"

Thus began the long and confusing explanation of her dream which I can sum up for you in a handful of words: bad people taking her away. Vega cuddles her way into my lap and asks in a soft voice if I was going to let them. I made it perfectly clear that there was no way in hell anyone was taking her away from me. Not even her Daddy.

No one was going to separate Tori Vega from Jade West.

_No_. _One_.

Hearing me say that in such a firm tone reassured her. She forgets her fearful nightmare and starts showering me with love by way of snuggles, kisses and hugs. She lets me dress her the way I liked, no whining, arguing or any struggle. I'm supposed to love this, and to be frank, I do. A little.

Starting today I'm in charge of every aspect of her life. I have full control of her now. Tori Vega is mine.

Just not completely.

xXx

I don't want Tori like this. I want her as my partner, not my daughter, certainly not my baby in this near-literal sense.

I want to have sex. I want to do things with her Beck and I used to do on his couch, in his car, maybe once in the closet because we hated it. I don't mind changing her when she soils her diapers, punishing her when she does bad things or acting like her mother when everyone at Hollywood Arts knows she fits the bill more than I ever will. But then she gives me this heartbroken look and I realize she wants this. She wants me to take control; she wants to depend on me. As fucked up as it is, I have to depend on her to depend on me. So even when I'm the dominate one I'm still not. If Vega only knew what was really going on, she would know this is not my idea of a fantasy and that none of us involved want to be. As per usual. Well, maybe Cat, but she and Robbie are alone in this then.

It's so easy to improvise, so easy to lie. I think I just found the tagline to my next play.

I keep track of Tori throughout the day, monitoring the changes in her that was alien just yesterday. She willing did her business when she had to, ate all her food and drank all her juice. She cried for a long time when I left for a few moments to myself and genuinely played with Cat as Cat wanted. Nothing changed between her and Beck, they were as normal as could be. Tori developed a clinginess thing for me but that was tolerable and admittedly, I relished the feeling of being wanted by her. This arose a hint of jealousy in Cat, but it's not like that wasn't already there to begin with when all this began. The bomb was just out in the open now.

Around the afternoon, Beck and I put the girls down for a nap and decide to take a shower together for old time's sake. When the warm water hits my skin I feel the drops of nostalgia wash all my newfound stresses away. His hands, big and a little rough, rub my shoulders and his thumb slides across my smooth skin, letting me know he is thinking the same thought I am.

_I miss us_.

Yeah. I don't miss us enough to go back, and he understands. Mr. Perfect always understands. He's just that good of a guy and having been his girlfriend once I have a right to mock him for it. Beck is just the shit, isn't he?

He washes my back and I wash his, but that's all for getting physical. Our backs face each other the whole time. I step out first, and at that moment we both decide to look at each other for whatever reason. A million thoughts are running through his mind right now but I am so out of sync with him I don't care to connect anymore. Beck gives me a small smile, tells me to take his towel for my hair if I need it and turns the hot water up to full. Ignoring his offer, I reach in the bottom drawer of the bathroom for his aunt's crappy old hairdryer.

"I'm going to check on the girls," I mutter after turning off the horrid machine and getting dressed. "Do you think she's having another nightmare again?"

Beck is putting his clothes on. I pass him the blow-dryer. "Doubt it. Tori isn't usually frightened by much. She's probably doing just fine; it's the middle of the day and the room isn't pitch-black. Don't worry, Jade, she's okay. Worry about Cat. She's kind of jealous her sister's taking Mom away from her, you know."

For the sake of just about everything, Beck Oliver, you better be right.

Cat. I guess I was neglecting her a little, with Tori suddenly being so active and all. What was my little Kitten thinking? We usually only called her that at night before bedtime, simply because. If you don't know what I'm talking about, leave right now. Seriously, get out of my sight.

There is giggling coming from inside the nursery. I open the door carefully and peeked inside. There should be silence. Cat and Tori should be asleep. No, that's not what I see. Those silly fillies are having a pillow fight in their crib. They don't notice me, but there is a moment of silence once I close the door and slip away.

The giggling ceases completely, and about an hour and a half later when my 'husband' and I come to wake the girls up from their nap, they began fussing because they were still tired, much to Beck's utter confusion.

xXx

Vega's bratty side was showing again. She makes it loud and clear she doesn't want any of her mac'n'cheese, which would normally be fine if she didn't point to the damn box when we asked if she wanted macaroni or spaghetti. Kitten is the easy child - she eats whatever we put in front of her, even things we don't, but even Cat has her bad days and today just had to be one. I'm feeding her tonight because Beck and I agreed that Tori has to learn to share me, but Cat is refusing my attempts to make that possible. She also doesn't want to eat by herself when I asked and dared to stick her tongue out at me, knowing I'd retort by asking if she wanted me to cut it off.

You just can't please everyone.

I place her bowl of spaghetti on the table and ran a hand through my hair. This dinnertime for the kids is a fucking conspiracy. While Cat sits strapped in her high chair and pouting like hell, I look over to see how Beck and Tori were doing and stifle a laugh when I see bits of cheese and such in his hair, all the while trying to get Tori to eat even one bite. I point this out to Cat, who begins to giggle. Beck takes notice of this and pushes Tori's bowl of macaroni and cheese to me.

My exhausted husband sighs. "Switch."

We even switch the girls' foods because we could. For the first time in the last ten minutes, Tori is silent. Cat gave Beck a break and eats by herself but Vega wants me to feed her. I roll my eyes and stab a meatball with the fork. Across the table, Beck lets out a large yawn.

"So much for no coddling..." I say, bringing the food to Tori's mouth. "We spoil them too much, Beck, don't we? Look, they even have favorites."

In the midst of stretching, he asks if I have considered the possibility of subconsciously influencing them. Like, how much time we spend with one daughter over the other or when either one cries who gets there first.

"Dude, they're not real babies, remember?" I remind him, "Don't look too seriously into this."

"It's as real as it can get. They've really regressed into little kids."

I sneered at him.

Tori tapped me with a foot. Apparently, I was feeding her too slow and believe me, she was very hungry.

xXx

After the girls finished their dinner, had their bath and we got them ready for bed, Beck found a little nightlight in one of his aunt's drawers down in the kitchen. I wonder why it was even there. That should get rid of Tori's bad dreams for a while.

It's around ten-forty-seven. Shirtless Beck with his hot abs climbs into bed with me while I watch an old rerun of Kyle XY. He gets out Catcher in the Rye and Native Son and asks for my opinion on which one he should start first.

I try to bite my tongue. "One delves into the mind of a serial killer and the other is about a whiny boy whose usage of the word 'phony' makes me hate him and his word _sooo_ much, I don't care. They both suck."

Beck chuckles and ruffles my hair like he would to Cat. He's taking his role as a dad far too seriously and it's bordering on creepy, even for me.

The baby monitor starts making noise inside a bedside drawer on my side. I forgot it was in there; it's not supposed to be, so I take it out and place it on the bedside table.

"Ow!" I hear someone cry, "Tori, you meanie!"

We exchange glances but Beck and I both know I have the crib tonight with Vega. She's not having a nightmare now, but she did start kicking Cat in her sleep. Cat kicks back, but I guess Vega's secretly a heavy sleeper because she didn't wake up like Cat did... or she's just being difficult because her mommy is.

The scenario is as it was last night with Tori and I holding each other and the day is over.

_Now_,_ back to reality_.

I am awake.

I know Vega certainly is because she's fingering my face and I really wish she would stop.

One poke later, I open my eyes and meet her lovely brown ones instantly. My lips start to form a smile... and then she opens her mouth.

Huskily, she asks, "Sleep well, Jade?"

Just for one minute, forget she's wearing a diaper and forget this whole damn mess. Vega is holding me more than I am her, reversing what went on last night. I close my eyes again and tighten what little grasp I have on her.

"Just fine..." I whisper, "Just fine, Vega."

* * *

I'm going to play Pokemon X now while I nervously wait for your responses.


End file.
